The Dark Depths of Desire
by Celtic Words
Summary: Remus finds Hermione at a gathering of werewolves and is forced to take drastic measures to save her. How does her life change forever after this encounter? And how does Severus become involved? AU, HG/RL/SS, Warnings: Questionable Consent & Slash
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Depths of Desire**

A/N: This is a new genre for me with a darker edge. This is my first attempt at writing something of this nature, and I'm still working out the kinks. The consent in this story is questionable, so if that bothers you please do not read. Otherwise I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters and magical world created around Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not claim any ownership over them and will not gain any monetary means from this work. It is simply for entertainment purposes only.

--

Remus was given the task of finding the leader of a well known pack of werewolves in the dark forest to try and infiltrate himself into their ranks. It had been three months since he received the directive from Dumbledore and he was still trying to gain their trust.

The leader of the pack, Jonas Striker, was a strong and powerful man with a penchant for defiling young girls. He would search out young virgins and bring them to his pack for a night of entertainment. Remus would watch in horror as numerous men used these girls as playthings and would leave them severely battered and beaten to die on the forest ground. Many times Remus would try to stay behind and gather up the girl to take her to St. Mungo's for treatment. But only one had survived.

His mission was to gain the loyalty of Striker and convince him to offer up his gang of werewolves to fight against Voldemort in the final battle. It all started four months ago when Severus overheard some information from Voldemort's ranks that the Dark Lord was planning on using the werewolves as his final line of defense.

Dumbledore knew that it would be disastrous if Voldemort gained the loyalty of Striker's pack. He could not take the chance of one of the students becoming inflicted with Lycanthropy. So he assigned Remus the task of finding Striker's pack, becoming a part of the clan and convincing Striker that Voldemort will only betray him in the end.

The nights of the full moon were not all that difficult for Remus to participate in. He always took his Wolfsbane, and would head out to the dark forest to find the pack. They would run and roam through the forest all night long. Some of them were coupled together with their mate and they would rut like the animals they were in their transformed state.

It was the rest of the month that plagued him with sleepless nights. Striker would howl in the hours of darkness to call his followers together. When he was bored and ready for a diversion, which was about once a week, Remus would hear his call beckoning him to join in the torture of another innocent girl. The majority of the pack excused their actions by claiming they were getting in touch with their inner Wolf; that they found greater peace by giving in to their instinctual depths of desire.

But this night Remus became even more on edge when he arrived at the gathering place. He smelled the fear of the young girl and her innocence called to him for help. But, this time he smelled a familiar scent that he could not place. He moved forward to the crowd to try and see the young girl in the middle of the men and women gathered in a circle.

When he got to the center he stopped suddenly and gasped in sheer terror at the sight before him. Hermione Granger was lying on the cold ground, completely naked. She was blindfolded, and her hands were bound together in front of her. She had curled herself up in a fetal position on the ground as tears streamed down her face.

Remus looked up to see Striker's face. Striker was snarling and growling in anticipation of the evening's activities. Remus knew it was know or never…he had to do something.

"She is Mine!!" Remus moved to the center of the circle and growled loudly to get everyone's attention. He stood crouched over in a stance that left him ready to attack anyone that went near Hermione.

"What do you think you are doing Moony?" Striker hushed the crowd with his words as he strutted to the center of the circle to approach Remus.

Remus let out a low rumble of a growl as his leader came closer to his claim. "She is my mate! I have a claim on her!"

"Since when do you have a mate, Moony? You have always been a loner." Striker stood tall next to Remus to try and intimidate him. "Besides, she is innocent, I can smell it …she can't be your mate if you have not marked her."

Remus bent down to Hermione and grabbed her roughly by her hair to raise her up on her feet for everyone to see. "Look at her! She is young. It was not until recently that her body matured enough for my inner Wolf to recognize the call her scent has on me." He moved his other hand to her abdomen and grasped her body in a show of dominance. "This womb is meant to only carry my cubs. If anyone else can say they have a claim on this girl, let him come forward now and face me!" Remus looked around at the crowd to see if anyone dared to make a move.

After a few seconds Striker began to speak as he spit out his commands, "If she is yours Moony, then take her."

Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione and picked her up to walk out of the circle and get Hermione to St. Mungo's for treatment.

"Stop!!" Remus came to a halt at Striker's command and turned to see what was wrong. "I want you to take her here. Mark her as yours before us all." Striker let out a menacing laugh as the rest of the crowd began to laugh as well. "It is only fitting that you be our entertainment for the night, since you are stealing our main event from us."

Remus heard the gasp of realization come from Hermione in his arms as he looked around at all of the faces and tried to think of a way out of it all. Remus looked down at Hermione whimpering in his arms. "I beg you, let me mark her in private where I can have the opportunity to woe her utterly to my whims. I desire a willing mate, not one I force to carry my offspring."

Hermione turned her body into Remus's and grasped onto him tightly. She pressed her face within his robes as she tried to hide her nakedness from the crowd.

"It looks as though she has already given her heart to you Moony; she seems attached. Take her now…or never come back to this pack without severe consequences." Striker snarled in an attempt to intimidate Remus to his will. But Remus knew he had no choice if he was to carry out Dumbledore's command.

Remus looked around one last time before he went down to his knees on the forest ground. He laid Hermione on the ground before him. He could hear the rustling of everyone around him as they moved to get a better view of the action about to take place.

He leaned over Hermione's body and covered her partially with his robes. He removed the blindfold from her face to see the devastated eyes before him. Her eyes were full of panic and were completely red and swollen from crying.

Remus leaned further over her until his mouth was close to her ear. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. This is the only way I can save you from the rest of these monsters."

Hermione sobbed at his words, knowing that she had no other choice. Remus moved his head to look her in the eyes again. He saw her acceptance and a slight nod of her head that let him know that she understood.

Remus grabbed her bound hands and moved her arms above her head to press them down on the forest ground above her. He then descended his mouth upon hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. He tried to tease her into submission and give her some semblance of pleasure amongst this pain filled night.

Hermione closed her eyes to everything and gave herself over to Remus's soft kiss. It was nice and soothing…and it hurt even more to feel his pity induced attempt at giving her something less agonizing to remember than what was actually happening. She needed to hurry this up.

Hermione bit down hard on Remus's bottom lip and broke the skin.

"Bloody Hell!" Remus sat up and looked at her with a question in his eyes.

Hermione whispered to him in a terse manner, "Just get it over with. Don't be sweet…give them what they want."

"Hermione I don't want your first time to be like this…please let me try to at least make it tolerable."

Hermione pulled her arms over her head and moved to wrap her bound hands around his neck. She pulled him close to her as she ground out, "I want to keep something for myself. Don't let them see the tenderness…just fuck me."

Remus looked at her for a few seconds before he conceded to her request and nodded to her his submission. He then took a hold of her arms and roughly pressed them back on the ground above her head. He climbed up over her body to cover her with his own and roughly took her mouth in an aggressive kiss.

Hermione gasped at his sudden move. She felt his teeth clash against her own as she opened her mouth to his invasion.

Remus decided to take control and give her exactly what she wanted, though it hurt his heart to see her used in such a way. He moved one of his hands down to her thighs and pushed them apart in a harsh manner to settle himself between her legs.

He then pressed his lower abdomen against her body and began to rock against her to create the friction he needed to prepare his own body to complete this act.

It didn't take long for him to become fully erect. He pulled away from her body slightly to unbuckle and unzip his pants. He sat up to arrange his robes around his body and extract his erection from his clothing. He remained fully clothed as he laid over Hermione again, hiding her nakedness from the crowd.

It sickened him as he heard the crowd began to cheer him on and beg for more. They called out to him, telling him to move his robes, to give them a better view, and to 'pound that little whore unconscious.' Remus tried to block out the noise coming from all around him as he positioned himself at her entrance.

He leaned over her fully with his face next to her. He whispered only enough for her to hear, "I'm sorry Hermione. I never wanted it to be this way." And with those words he thrust hard and fully into her.

Remus heard the harsh and frightening scream that came from Hermione as he ripped through her innocence. Hermione opened her eyes as hot tears flowed down the sides of her face. She saw Remus, breathing hard, as he began to drive into her with quick, hard thrusts.

Hermione closed her eyes to the pain and humiliation of it all. She turned her head away from him and began to sob hard with every fiber of her being. She could hear Remus murmuring softly in her ear, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Merlin…forgive me…It wasn't supposed to…be this way."

Hermione began to cry in earnest at his words. Her heart broke for him as she realized how much this hurt him emotionally as it did her physically. He was always her friend, confidant, and protector. And now he was reduced to the role of a rapist. That word sounded so harsh and criminal; especially when Remus was given no choice in this situation unless he wanted to risk his mission and possibly the lives of numerous children.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head back up to face Remus above her. "Open your eyes Remus."

Remus opened his eyes to find Hermione below him with tears still trailing down the side of her face. His instinct was to stop, to hold her gently, to make it all better, and it hurt him to look upon her pain.

"Remus, let's end this." Hermione pulled her legs up underneath his robes and wrapped them tightly around his arse. She dug her heels into his body to pull him as close as possible to her. She then used all of her strength to clench her inner walls around his erection.

Remus was startled by her actions as he unconsciously let out a strangled cry when he felt her body tighten around him. Remus lost control as his rhythm became erratic. He pounded into her a few more times as he roughly drained his seed from his body into her womb. Just as his climax began to subside, he leaned down to Hermione's shoulder and bit down hard on the back of her left collarbone. His teeth drew blood as he heard the sound of Hermione crying out in pain.

Remus shocked himself as his instincts took over and he marked her body as his. He laid over Hermione for a few seconds as he gained control of himself again. He then tenderly pulled away from her and looked down to see her virginal blood staining both of their bodies. He performed a wandless spell to clean them up and adjusted himself back inside his clothing.

Remus heard the cheers and cat calls of the crowd around him as they begged for an encore and asked to taste her blood. Remus was disgusted with himself and the crowd of men and women around him. He unhooked the clasp of his robe around his neck and pulled it off his body to wrap Hermione up in it. He didn't want her to endure any more humiliation than she had already been through. He then leaned over and picked her up gently in his arms and got up from the forest ground.

"Is that all Moony? Would you deny your pack members the rest of their entertainment for the night?" Striker stepped forward from the crowd as he addressed Remus.

"She is now mine. I have marked her as my own. And I am taking her with me."

"You may take her Moony, but make sure you keep a watchful eye over her. If I find her again, know that I have no problem sharing with my fellow pack members."

Remus glared into Striker's eyes with pure hatred as he realized that he would kill Striker if he ever came close to harming Hermione. Remus then turned from the crowd and apparated to the first safe place he could think of in his fractured state.

--

Severus was enjoying a quiet evening in the library of Grimmauld Place with a flask of firewhiskey and his newest issue of _Brewing Bugle_. He heard the sound of someone coming in to the living room and creating a lot of noise. Most of the people who stayed at Grimmauld Place were out of town on missions or other assignments, so he wasn't expecting anyone tonight.

Severus put down his publication and went to the doorway that leads to the living room. When he came into the room he saw Remus hovering over an unconscious Hermione wrapped in his robes.

"What is going on here?" Severus made his presence known with his usual professorial tone.

Remus jumped slightly at the unexpected interruption. "I need help. I figured you would be here tonight. She was caught by Striker and was laid out as the entertainment for tonight." Remus brushed her cheek affectionately as he worried about her. "I had to think quickly, and I claimed her as my mate in order to take her away from the crowd."

Severus walked over the couch that Hermione was lying on and examined her body from a distance. "Why is she unconscious?"

"I don't know. On my way over here she either fell asleep or went unconscious. I was too distracted. Severus, I was forced to claim her in front of all of those beasts at that meeting. I…I…"

"Leave her with me. I'll make sure she is physically taken care of. Go to my room on the second floor and find my satchel. In there you will find some potions for healing and a calming draught." Severus got on his knees before Hermione and pulled the robes from her body, exposing her to the cold air. She moaned slightly at the movement and shivered from the sudden chill.

Severus examined her body closely and ran a few healing charms over her that he had learned over the years. She seemed to be in pretty good shape. She had no internal injuries and very few external marks. He noted the minor bruising beginning to form between her legs.

Remus came down the stairs in a hurry and passed the potions to Severus. "Will she be okay?"

"She is fine. I fear the hardest part of her recovery will be her psychological healing." Severus administered the potions to the drowsy Hermione and continued to examine her body, while Remus paced with a nervous frustration. "What are these markings?" Severus pulled Hermione's left shoulder up to inspect the bruised marking on the back of her collarbone. Severus's eyes went wide when he saw the familiar markings etched into her skin.

"How could you Lupin? She is just a girl." Severus stood up and turned towards Remus to chastise him.

"I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what came over me, it was an instinct. I had no intention of claiming her in that way."

"What are you trying to tell me? You know as well as I do that you are only drawn to claim a mate with your mark when they are either your chosen companion or carrying your offspring."

Remus stopped in his tracks and looked down to the ground in a guilty manner.

"Lupin, tell me you used a protection charm on that girl." Severus began to get angry.

"I forgot. It was all so confusing; I was just winging it to try and find a way out of that horrible situation."

Severus sighed with aggravation as he went over to Hermione's sleeping form. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her. He then performed a quick, but complicated spell with his wand over her body. A bright yellow orb danced in front of his eyes before it disappeared.

"She is with child." Severus turned to Remus with accusation in his eyes. "She is only nineteen Lupin. How could you be so careless?"

"I don't know it just…it just happened. I wasn't expecting any of this. I didn't ask for it. But, it felt right, somehow, when I was with her." Remus looked up at Severus with a guilty expression marring his face.

"Really?! Did it feel the same way when you gave me this?!" Severus pulled the back of his collar away from his body as he showed the identical markings etched into his skin that now decorated Hermione's collarbone.

Remus stood in shock as he tried to find the words to defend his actions. His mind was blank; he couldn't concentrate on anything tangible.

Severus let go of his collar and took a deep breath before he started to move towards the library again. "She will need a friend with her when she wakes up to explain to her the implications of what you have done."

"I'll call Harry." Remus's voice was meek and uncertain as he tried to find a way to explain…anything.

"Tell him to bring his wife. She will want a female companion for comfort." Severus then turned away and went into the library with a bang as he slammed the door behind him.

--

Hermione began to gain consciousness slowly. She struggled to force her eyes to open as she moaned and squirmed in the soft bed she was lying in.

"Hermione?"

Hermione heard the familiar voice of Harry fall over her as she tried again to open her eyes.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly to confirm his presence.

Finally, Hermione managed to open her eyes slightly. She shielded her eyes from the light above her with her free hand. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled down at her and flicked his wand to damper the lights in the room. "Is that better?"

Hermione went to sit up in the bed when she felt a slight pain between her thighs. She was sore. It was then that the events of the day before came rushing back to her. "Where am I?"

"Hermione, you are at Grimmauld Place. Remus brought you here after. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Hermione's eyes became glassy as unshed tears began to gather in her eyes. "You never forget something like that."

Harry ran his hand gently down the side of her face and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "I'm so sorry Hermione. This should have never happened to you. I should have been there."

"There's no way you could have known. Striker didn't even know who I was when he captured me. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hermione looked down at her lap as she tried to take in the magnitude of the situation. She unconsciously lifted her left hand up to her shoulder to massage the sharp pain she felt there. "Remus bit me here. I think I'm going to have a mark."

Harry looked worried as he thought about what that mark would mean for his best friend. "Hermione, Remus asked me to be here when you woke up because he wanted a friend to tell you what that mark means."

Hermione's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Harry took a deep breath before he began his explanation, "A werewolf claims his mate in life by marking them with their bite. It is an outward sign of the bond that is made between the two in order to ward off other werewolves from that person. In your case, Remus unconsciously marked you last night as the instinct took him over."

"Does this mean that he wants to keep me as his mate." Hermione was becoming more confused by the second. She had always had a great respect for Remus, and sure she thought he was cute, and even had a school girl crush on him back in her third year, but she never imagined he would feel strongly for her.

"Hermione, there's no easy way to tell you this…you're pregnant." Hermione's eyes went wide at her proclamation. "Remus's instinct to claim you was the result of you being fertile at the time of consummation."

"I can't be pregnant…it was only the one time. How could this happen to me?"

Harry hugged her soothingly as she began to shake with emotion. Her tears were running down her face in earnest as he just held her to try and comfort her.

A couple of minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. Harry released Hermione from the hug and looked in her eyes to see if she was okay. When he saw her determination kick in he went to the door to allow the other person to enter.

When he opened the door Hermione saw Ginny standing there with concern written all over her face.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out as the tears came back full force.

Ginny ran over to Hermione's bed and grasped Hermione in a tight hug as she soothed her with words like, "It will be okay," or, "We'll get through this together."

Harry saw that Ginny was now ready to take over in the healing process for Hermione, so he left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

--

Later that day Remus sat in the library of Grimmauld place hoping to find Severus. It didn't take long before Severus came in and went to the corner bookshelf to return an old periodical he was reading last week.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Remus weakly tried to get Severus's attention.

Severus turned around to eye Remus sitting pathetically in his usual club chair by the fire. "What is it that you want me to say to you Lupin?"

"Something…anything! Yell at me, curse me; just don't ignore me."

Severus walked around the chair sitting in front of Remus and sat facing him. "Just tell me one thing: did I ever cross your mind when you were impregnating that girl? Did you even once think about the bond we share before you decided to change our lives forever?"

"It never occurred to me that she would become pregnant." Remus closed his eyes as he thought about how things would change. "I had to save her Severus. You have seen the girls I have brought back from those…gatherings. Only one survived…and even she was severely wounded and never the same again."

"There must have been a reason?" Severus sat there without showing any emotion as he questioned his long time lover.

"What are you talking about?"

"There must have been a reason for Moony's need to impregnate her. Werewolves do not complete that kind of bond without some motivation."

Remus broke eye contact and looked around the room. Severus recognized the avoidance in Remus that was a sure sign of his guilt. He waited patiently for Remus to come up with his answer.

"I would be lying to you if I told you that I had no idea. The truth is that I have had a desire for Hermione for about six months. I wanted to wait until I was sure of her feelings for me before I even confronted you with the idea of introducing her into our relationship."

Severus stood up from his chair and began to pace in frustration as his anger rose. "What makes you think that I would ever want any part of that little know-it-all chit? I have no desire, nor have I ever had any desire to make her a part of my life!"

Remus stood up and made his way over to Severus to try and make things better. "Severus, please forgive me. I would have never done anything without your approval first. You are mine…and I will always be loyal to you first." Remus stood in front of Severus and made strong eye contact as he slowly came closer to his mate. "I choose you."

Severus stood completely still as he watched Remus come within a couple of millimeters from him. The air between them crackled with desire as he began to feel the familiar pull he had for this wolf. It always amazed him how much of a control Remus had over him. He would never have thought that he would fall for this man and give himself to him so freely.

Finally, at the last second before their bodies came into contact with each other, Severus stepped away from Remus and turned away to face the other side of the room.

"Do not touch me. You have Hermione to take care of now; and until you have talked to her about this situation do not come near me." Severus sat back down in the chair he previously occupied. "You mentioned that Striker will be looking for her to take out his revenge on you. I am willing to offer up my guest quarters in the dungeon for her to live out her pregnancy. That way I can be sure to watch over her and she will be protected at Hogwarts. Also, Poppy can be sure to track her pregnancy through each trimester."

Remus closed his eyes as he felt the pain of his life falling apart. He sensed the distance between he and his mate grow with each word. He knew it would be a long time before Severus forgave him for all of this.

--

A/N: Yet again I expected this to be a short one-shot between Remus and Hermione…but Severus pushed his way into the story and made everything difficult. These three keep making their way into my plot lines; but I promise not to kill any vital characters off this time. I hope to get new chapters up every few days.

Please review. I'm new to this type of story and I hope I pulled it off.


	2. The Next Step

**The Dark Depths of Desire**

A/N: Insert usual disclaimer here… Warning: This chapter contains some insinuation of a slash relationship. If this bothers you or is not your thing, then please do not read. Also there is some language in this chapter.

Chapter 2: The Next Step

Remus sat nervously by Hermione's bed as he watched her sleep. The night before, he caught Harry and Ginny as they were leaving late from Hermione's room to ask Harry how Hermione took the news of her condition.

Harry told him that Hermione had cried for hours as she tried to come to terms with the unexpected child in her life. She had confided in Ginny her desire to carry the child to term, and to decide what to do once she had time to think about everything and everyone involved.

As Harry was leaving the house he turned to Remus at the last second. "I told Hermione that Ginny and I would be willing to adopt the baby if she should decide she can't keep it. I wanted her to still be able to see her baby grow up." Harry then turned quickly and left the house without another word.

Remus knew that Harry was angered by the whole situation. But right now he needed to worry about Hermione. Harry didn't tell her everything that went along with the mark she now wore on her left shoulder…and he dreaded being the one to tell her.

Remus's attention was brought back to Hermione as she started to wake from her slumber. He watched as she stretched her body and rolled over onto her side facing him. She yawned as her eyes slowly started to blink open.

"Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione looked over at Remus sitting in the chair opposite her bed and noticed the worry weighing him down.

"How do you feel?" Remus's words were tentative and uncertain. He didn't know how to address her after his actions. He hurt inside knowing that he was the one that caused all of her pain.

"I feel better today. I'm no longer sore. I just need time to adjust to everything that's happened."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say…I just wish I could take it all back." Remus inched forward in his chair to hold her hand in an attempt to apologize.

"It's not your fault Remus. You had no choice in the matter. I'm grateful to you for trying to help me and keeping me from becoming a victim of those animals." Her eyes glistened as she remembered the way the werewolves looked at her with lust in their eyes.

"Hermione, I have to explain to you what that mark on your shoulder means."

"Harry already told me. He said it was an instinctual urge you had to mark me as your mate since I am now…carrying your child." Hermione stumbled on the last part of her statement as she tried to answer him with her usual intellectual stamina. But she faltered as the realization of her words came forward with a sudden dread. They were not just words in a book or a theory she read in the library. This was real, and it would change the rest of her life.

"That is true. But there is more." Remus fidgeted a little as he prepared himself for the rest of the explanation. "That mark will forever bond you to Moony. He will always recognize you as his property and will have a strong desire to consummate his ownership of you whenever you are…for lack a better word, in heat."

Hermione sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard as she mulled over his words.

"To mark another person in this way is not to be taken lightly. It is usually the sign of a commitment between two people that are in love. And even then some choose to not claim their partner in this manner until there is a child, and the urge to mark them becomes overwhelming."

"Is this not something you can control? You have always been able to control Moony's desires over the years…and with the Wolfsbane…"

"It is not that simple, Hermione. When the urge comes over me I will not be able to control it."

"But you have always been able to control your instincts in the past. You might be able to get around it by…"

"I can't Hermione!" Remus cut her off abruptly. "I know this because I have already claimed another mate. Every time the urge comes upon me I have never been able to control my actions around him." Remus closed his eyes as he realized that he let out to much information about his mate.

Hermione looked over at Remus with shock. "Him? But if you are…? I don't understand? How did you…?" Hermione fumbled her words as she tried to make sense of it all. "If you are gay, then how did you perform that night with me?"

"I have never considered myself gay, Hermione. I have always been attracted to both sexes. It is fairly common among wizards. I just fell in love with this man a couple of years ago, after Sirius's death."

"Who is he?" Hermione was still stunned as she tried to figure out how she would fit into this picture.

"Severus." Remus watched Hermione closely, hoping to see some sign that she would be okay with his hidden relationship with her old Potions Master.

"Severus Snape? The snarky bastard that made all of our lives miserable at Hogwarts? Why have we never known about it?" Hermione's mind was whirling with all of her new information.

"Severus never wanted anyone to know. He is very guarded with his personal life."

"I never knew he had a personal life. Of course I have been wrong about a lot of things lately." Hermione gathered her thoughts before she ventured on to her next question.

"Are you even attracted to me, Remus?"

"Yes, Hermione. I have found myself desiring to be with you for awhile now. I don't know if I would have ever acted on the desire, but I never wanted to cause you this kind of pain."

"Well, it's done. So the question is: do you want this child?"

"With all my heart. Hermione I want to be a proper father to this child." Remus got up from his chair and moved to sit next to her on the bed. "If I didn't already have a mate, I would take you into my house immediately and raise this child with you by my side."

Hermione smiled at his confession. It pleased her to know that he was not ashamed of her or the child that was forming within her womb. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Hermione, Striker threatened me by saying he would harm you if he ever found you again. I want you to be protected during this pregnancy, and Severus has offered his guest quarters in the dungeons at Hogwarts for you to stay. He thought it would be the safest place for you and he could keep an eye on you. Also, Poppy would be right there in case there are any difficulties."

Hermione thought about his offer and realized that it was probably the best option for her. At that time she was staying with a co-worker until she found a new place of her own…so this would be the ideal situation. "If it is okay with Severus then I will take him up on the offer."

"Thank you." Remus hugged her and held her in his arms as he tried to will everything with Severus to go as easily as it did here. "It will all be alright Hermione. You'll see; I will make you happy."

--

The next day Hermione was unpacking her things in her new living arrangements. Severus had picked her up in the morning and helped her apparate all of her things to the dungeons. With his usual sour demeanor he showed her the rooms that would be hers to use during the nine months she would be staying at Hogwarts. She had a fairly large bedroom with a double bed and fireplace, a private bath that had a big tub sitting in the middle of the room that was large enough to swim in, and a small bonus room that remained empty just off the side of her room.

As Hermione looked around she decided to make the bonus area her library and study. She transfigured a chair sitting in the corner of her room into a small desk. She then went through the few items of furniture she had shrunken in her things to find a small bookshelf and her favorite comfy chair and ottoman.

Once she had the bonus room setup the way she wanted she headed back to the main room to start unpacking her clothes. It only took a couple of minutes before she got winded and had to sit down. It frustrated her that her body was already betraying her by wiping her of her usual energy…especially since she was so newly pregnant and not even showing.

Deciding to finish the rest of her unpacking magically, she used her wand to pack everything away in its proper place and pushed her bags under the bed for storage. She looked around and admired the space that Severus had given her. It was so unlike him to be so generous with his quarters, especially with her intruding on his personal space. They would have to share the living area and kitchen of his quarters while she was a guest there; and she was certain that would surely prove to be an interesting dynamic.

Hermione lay on the bed for a few minutes before she decided to venture out into the kitchen to see if she could find something to eat. It was a Saturday, and Severus was sitting in the living room with an old, large book in his lap.

Hermione got to the kitchen and began to open and close all of the cabinets in a search for some food she could munch on.

"Please refrain from slamming my cabinets closed. If there is something you require you need only ask." Severus looked up at Hermione with an annoyed expression.

"I was not slamming the cabinets closed. I was merely looking for something to eat." Hermione turned around to Severus and put her hands on her hips in response to his demeaning tone.

"I would thank you to not go rummaging through my things while you are here. Although you are a guest in my quarters, these are still my possessions and I do not wish to have a little know-it-all nosing around."

Hermione huffed to try and diffuse the anger that was rising in her. "I have no desire to upset your life or search through your personal property. I am simply hungry and looking for some kind of nourishment." Hermione crossed her arms in front of her as she walked over to him in defiance. "In case you have forgotten I am eating for two now."

"Yes, I know. You painfully serve as a constant reminder to me of my mate's betrayal." Severus let out his anger with the whole situation come out at Hermione.

"Is that what you think happened?" It upset Hermione to see Severus so angry with Remus for something he had no control over.

"It is what I know happened."

"That's not fair. He had no choice. Striker was the one that forced him to…perform."

Severus stood up in a huff as he approached her with fury. "Striker did not force him to give you that mark! It was Lupin's own carelessness and selfish actions that now bonds you to him!" Severus pointed towards Hermione's left shoulder with accusation as the rage started to fill him.

"I did not ask for this!" Hermione held her own as the words came forth to defend herself. After all, she was the victim here, not him. "Do you think I went into this willingly?! I am simply trying to make the best out of a bad situation. My only motivation right now is for the safety of this child…and that is it!"

"I find that hard to believe Ms. Granger. Do you mean to tell me that you never once let it enter your mind that you and Remus could go off together and raise this child as one _happy_ little family?" The sarcasm dripped from Severus's words.

"I…" Hermione's words broke off as she truly thought about the scenario Severus painted for her.

"That's what I thought. You best get that out of your head. He is bonded to me."

Hermione stood there in silence, without any words to fill the void.

"How do you think it feels, Ms. Granger, to know that the one person you have committed yourself to in your life, the one person that ever gave themselves to you completely without any expectations or obligations, is now forever bonded to another?" Severus eyed her expectantly as he waited for her answer.

"I never thought about that."

"Well I have." Severus stared at Hermione with certainty of his superiority. He took a deep breath to signal the finality of his patience. "Just get out."

"What?"

"I said get out! I cannot stand the sight of you. Just leave, go to your room and stay there!" Severus turned around and began to pace in front of his fireplace.

"I will not be locked up like a prisoner in this place!"

"You will do what I say!" Severus yelled at Hermione to try and intimidate her into submission.

"We will see about that." Hermione quickly ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She flung herself on the bed and started to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't help but wonder how she got herself in this mess in the first place?

--

Later, that same day, Remus was sitting at his kitchen table mulling over all of the events of the past few days. He was worried about Hermione and Severus living in the same place. He knew Severus's temper intimately, and he had a feeling that Hermione would not back down.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was already 10:00 p.m. It was late, but he wanted to check up on Hermione and see if she was settled in okay.

Making the decision to go ahead and interrupt her so late in the day, he picked up a handful of floo powder and stepped into Severus's living quarters.

"How dare you!"

"You best stay away from me you little whore! I will not be as gentle as Lupin when it comes to you."

Remus walked right into the middle of a yelling match with wands drawn and pointed at each other. "What is going on here?!" Remus made his presence known to try and diffuse the tension.

Hermione looked over at Remus to find some refuge from the constant fighting. "I cannot stay here Remus. This man is absolutely intolerable! He has put me in the middle of your little demented lover's spat."

"Why you little…" Severus raised his wand and went to hex Hermione.

Remus ran between the two and stood in front of Hermione to protect her from Severus's anger. Severus stopped with fury in his eyes with his wand pointed directly at Remus's throat.

"Severus, please, calm down." Remus implored him.

Severus ground his teeth in anger as he tried to gain control of his actions. "Your little mistress is no longer welcome in my home."

"Severus, please, let me talk to her for a second. I'm sure we can come to some kind of understanding." Remus gently took Severus's wand hand and directed it down to the ground. "Just give me a few minutes with her alone and I will work everything out…I promise."

Severus looked over Remus's shoulder towards Hermione and glared at her to assure her that this was far from over. "I will be in my room." He then turned in a swirl of robes as he headed straight for his room and slammed the door shut.

Remus flinched at the sound that came from the door. He then turned to a furious Hermione pacing in front of him.

"Hermione, what happened here?"

"What happened is that your _other_ mate decided to take all of his anger and frustration at you out on me!" Hermione was still angry and pacing as she tried to calm down.

"Hermione, please sit down." Remus went over to her and grabbed a hold of her arms to stop her from pacing. "Let's talk about this."

Hermione obeyed Remus and sat next to him on the couch. "Remus I don't think I can stay here for nine months. We were ready to kill each other on the first day."

Remus hugged her to his side as he tried to soothe her and calm her down. "I know this isn't going to be easy Hermione. But I have to know that you are safe; and this is the only place I know of that will keep you safe from Striker. I will be out with the pack on the nights of the full moon and will not be able to assure your safety." Remus picked up her hand between them and kissed the inside of her palm.

"Please, Hermione, for me…I need you to try and get along with Severus."

Hermione looked at Remus and saw the desperation he had in his eyes. "I will do my best, Remus. But he has to at least be civil to me. He keeps ordering me around like some prisoner under his authority."

Remus smiled at her, "I will speak to him. Don't worry Hermione, everything will be alright."

"You've said that before." Hermione smiled at Remus. She was happy to have him here to help her with this unusual situation.

Remus hugged Hermione tightly and rubbed her back to comfort her before he stood up from the couch. "I have to go and speak to Severus. Why don't you find a good book to read…that always put you in a better mood. Besides, Severus has some of the rarest books in the wizarding world hidden within his bookshelves."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his suggestion and got up to go peruse the bookshelves lining Severus's walls.

Remus made his way over to Severus's room and slowly entered with caution. As soon as the door closed Hermione heard the sound of something hitting the wall with force. She was sure that either something was thrown, or Severus had hexed Remus across the room.

She then heard the rumbling sound of Severus's voice as he began to rant and rave. She thought about interrupting them and trying to help Remus; but she knew that Remus knew Severus better than anyone, and that he would be okay.

Hermione looked through the titles that adorned the spines of the books on the shelves and found one that looked interesting. She pulled it from the shelf and went to sit in front of the fireplace to read.

The voices of the two wizards fighting continued to echo through the living area for about ten minutes while she was reading. Once things quieted down she assumed they were finally talking like civilized people.

About a half hour later her stomach reminded her of her hunger as it protested with a loud growl. She realized that she had not eaten anything all day. That could not be good for the baby. Hermione put her book down and made her way to the kitchen to find some food.

On the way to the kitchen she passed Severus's door, and froze in place when she heard an unusual sound coming from his room. At first she couldn't make it out. It sounded like a low rumble or rhythmic drum. She got closer to the door until she could clearly hear.

"_Bloody Hell!! Remus! …Ughhh!"_

"_Merlin, Severus! You are so tight. You feel so good."_

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she realized what she was hearing. She could hear a banging up against a wall from their actions.

"_Shut up Remus and fuck me harder!!"_

Hermione gasped as she heard their coupling become more frantic and intense. The two wizards moaned and grunted as they fiercely found pleasure in each other.

Hermione had never heard anything like it before. But what shocked her even more was the presence of her own arousal between her legs. She couldn't believe how turned on she was by their intimate actions. She stayed there for a little bit as her cheeks flushed with the heat her body was producing. She was utterly stimulated by the sound of their coupling.

Hermione shook herself from her trance and forced her body to keep moving towards the kitchen. She quietly found some bread and juice to fill her up until tomorrow. When she gathered the food she wanted she took it back to her room to give the two wizards some privacy to finish what they had started.

--

The next morning Hermione woke up early and got dressed before she went out to the kitchen to make some coffee. She was sitting at the kitchen table when a tousled Remus came out of Severus's room wearing a dressing robe.

"Good morning, Hermione. I trust you slept well?" Remus greeted her with a smile as he went to fix himself a cup of coffee.

Hermione smiled into her mug. "Actually, no, I didn't. There was this constant banging all night long."

Remus blushed as he smiled and came to sit next to her at the table.

"The two of you will have to remember a silencing charm next time." Hermione smirked in his direction as she teased him.

Remus blushed an even deeper shade of red as he took a sip of his coffee. "I apologize Hermione. I guess I just got caught up in…well, I forgot."

"I assumed as much." Hermione took a sip of her coffee and stared off into the space in front of her.

Severus came out of his room showered and dressed in his full robes.

"Good morning, Severus." Remus greeted him with a smile.

"Lupin." Severus acknowledged Remus's greeting with as little effort as possible. He went over to the counter and pulled out a mug to make some hot tea.

"Don't you have something you would like to say to Hermione?"

Severus turned his face to the two of them sitting at the table with a scowl. "Do not speak to me like I am one of the dunderheads that populate this school."

"I was merely trying to give you an easy opening." Remus placated Severus to try and bring out his better side. He always knew the best way to get what he wanted from him.

Severus grabbed his mug of hot tea and came over to stand in front of the table across from Hermione. "Ms. Granger, I would like to inform you that I regret some of my actions from yesterday's disagreement. I was angry with Lupin, and I took out my anger on you."

Hermione looked at Severus and noticed the tightness of his jaw as he pinched out this statement. "I am to blame in this as well Professor. I was upset with all of the sudden changes in my life, and you just happened to be the closest person to me that took the brunt of my frustration."

"I am no longer your Professor, Ms. Granger. Please do not address me in that manner."

"How would you like me to address you, sir?" Hermione had a slight edge to her question as she easily became frustrated with his orders.

"You may call me…Severus." He bit out the reply through his clenched jaw. Remus knew it was taking everything within Severus to keep his cool and address her without losing his temper. It pleased him to see Severus trying to get along with Hermione, simply to please him.

Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgment of his attempt to get along.

"Good! Now that we have settled that, let's have a nice breakfast together." Remus stood up from the table to go and get some plates and glasses to set the table.

Hermione sat quietly as she watched Remus and Severus pull out the essentials of a healthy breakfast. They both complimented each other as they worked together in complete synchronization. She was shocked how their movements gave away their commitment to each other by the way they anticipated each others needs.

As she sat there in awe of their closeness she wondered how she managed to get mixed up in all of this. If you had told her a couple of weeks ago that she was going to be pregnant with Remus's child and living with Severus Snape in two weeks, she would have laughed in your face. And yet, here she is, watching the two most unlikely wizards make breakfast together.

Remus left Severus with the toast as he turned around and smiled at Hermione. "You look far away Hermione. What are you thinking about?"

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and focused her attention on Remus as he walked over to the table and sat across from her. "I was just thinking about how drastically all of our lives have changed in these last couple of days. Will nothing ever be the same again?"

"I don't think it can be. But we will make the new things better." Remus gave Hermione a half smile as he placed the prepared food on the plates on the table.

"You know I never thought I would see the day that I would be living with _Professor Snape_" Hermione smiled at her comment as she began to spread some jam on her toast.

Severus came over to the table carrying the last of the items for breakfast and raised one eyebrow in acknowledgment of her comment. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

They ate in silence for awhile as they all regarded each other with uncertainty. Hermione could see the anticipation on Remus's face. He wanted so badly for everyone to get along…but Hermione knew it would take a miracle to change the way Severus felt about her intrusion into his life.

After a few minutes, Hermione went to grab the pitcher of pumpkin juice at the same time as Severus, and they both stopped their movements with one hand on the pitcher.

"Please, Ms. Granger, ladies first." Severus nodded his head to indicate that she should go ahead and take the pitcher.

Hermione grabbed the pitcher and went to refill her glass. "I would like to extend to you the same courtesy that you did for me, Severus. Please call me Hermione." Hermione finished filling her glass and passed the pitcher to Severus. It took her awhile to get used to the feel of his given name on her lips…she never thought she would be using it so casually.

"Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione sighed as she went to take a bite of her eggs. "So…umm, how did the two of you get together? If you don't mind my asking?" Hermione stumbled over her words as she tried to start a conversation. Of course, now that she heard what she said, it sounded so ridiculous and insane to believe that either one of them would be so open about their relationship; especially considering that she was the only one that knew of it, outside of them.

Remus looked up at her and then turned to Severus to try and read his reaction. When he saw no response come from his partner, he decided to tell her a little about how he became involved with Severus. "I'm sure you remember the emotional state Harry was in after Sirius's death?"

Hermione nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Well, I was having a hard time being the rock and constant in his life. I had to show strength and desire to keep moving forward in the midst of the battle, when all I wanted to do was mourn the loss of my best friend. It became very apparent in the Order meetings that I was not myself, and many of the members tried to find a way to cheer me up."

Remus looked over to Severus with affection as he began again, "One day Severus confronted me about my moping about and told me to 'get over it and move on!' He pushed me until I was enraged by his suggestions. We starting sparring verbally until I pushed Severus too far and he hexed me.

"I went flying across the room and landed against the wall." Remus started to blush at his own memories. "He came over to me and stood in front of me with pure rage coming from him. He threatened me as he pressed his body against mine to block my escape and force me to listen to him." Remus looked down at the table as the memories came forward with ease. "It was then that I realized how aroused I was by his passion."

Remus turned to face Severus again. "It didn't take long for Severus to notice my state of arousal…and things just kind of happened after that.

"Now that I look back on it, I realize that we were both taking our anger, hurt, hatred, and frustration with our lives out on each other."

Hermione took in the story and started to wonder about the progression of their relationship. "How did it develop from that point to you marking him, Remus?"

"Well, at first we used each other. I would go to him when it got close to my transformations and I was continuously battling with Moony's instincts. Severus would help me tame the urges. And in return, Severus would come to me after Voldemort had been particularly cruel to him. He would need someone else to feel the pain he received…and I could take it."

"That is enough." Severus stood up from the table and began to clear his dishes. "She is not a part of this and does not need to know anymore. It is personal."

Remus stood up and followed Severus over to the sink. He grabbed Severus around the waist pulled the dark wizard's back up against him. "Severus, I know this is hard for you, but she will become a part of our lives."

Hermione watched, mesmerized by the interaction between the two men. She felt like a voyeur as she watched the intimate moment unfold in front of her eyes.

Severus closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of his lover behind him, comforting him. He always felt so out of control when Remus did this to him. He was never treated with tenderness in his life, and he still didn't know how to process the affection from him.

"Remus…please, not in front of her." Severus made not movement to be released from the hold Remus had on him, nor did he even open his eyes.

Remus leaned over and tenderly kissed the back of Severus's neck before he released him from his hold. Remus did not move out of Severus's personal space as Severus turned in place to face his lover.

"Severus, I know I am pushing you out of your comfort zone. But things will change."

Severus looked over at Hermione still sitting at the table. Hermione froze under his gaze. "We will deal with it when we have to." He then turned away from Remus as he extracted himself from his hold. He walked over to the table to pick up a few more dishes.

Hermione was still locked in his gaze and surprised at how much she enjoyed watching them together. Her breathing had become slightly labored as she felt the tension and desire surge from their connection.

Severus scrutinized her with his eyes as he got to the table. "Is there something I can help you with Hermione?"

"I guess I'm just still getting used to the idea of the two of you together."

"Yes, well, Remus will not have an instinctual desire to mate with you until well after the birth of the child. Your body will not be fertile until then. So please refrain from getting involved in our affairs." Severus turned back around to finish his task of cleaning up after breakfast.

Remus looked over at Hermione with sympathy. "What my _jealous lover _over here means is that he is rather possessive of his things…and that includes me."

Hermione chuckled lightly at Remus's jest. "This will be an interesting nine months."

"At least it will never be boring." Remus winked at Hermione as he turned to help Severus with the remaining dishes. "Oh, Hermione, I want you to go by Poppy's on Monday to have your first pre-natal exam. I want to make sure that you are in perfect health…especially considering the unusual circumstances of the conception."

"No problem." Hermione smiled as she continued to watch her new pair of protectors. It would be a hard and untraveled path that was ahead of her…but she was excited to see where it would lead her.

--

A/N: This story has already gained a life of its own. This chapter did not end up the way I planned it…but I think I like it better. Severus has some jealousy issues that are making him uncomfortable with his feelings for Remus, but Remus will just have to assure him of his feelings for him. Please review…It inspires me to keep writing. I appreciate the kind reviews I have already received from the first chapter. Thank you!


	3. Eye Opening

**The Dark Depths of Desire**

A/N: Here's the next installment in this little twisted tale. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad that this story is being so well received. I hope to get out a new chapter before the end of this week.

Chapter 3: Eye Opening

Monday morning was a new day for Hermione. She had a full day planned ahead of her to get settled into her life at Hogwarts. Her first stop was a meeting with Dumbledore. He had sent her an owl the night before to ask if she would come by in the morning to discuss her stay.

She had decided to take her breakfast in her quarters before she announced her presence in Hogwarts in the Great Hall. After she was finished with her meal, she went over to the fireplace and flooed into the Headmaster's office.

"Good Morning, Ms. Granger! You are a site for sore eyes." Albus beamed up at Hermione as she entered his office and took a seat in front of his desk.

"I have only been away from Hogwarts for a year. But it does feel good to be back. I have always felt comfortable here."

Albus took a seat behind his desk and looked at her with those twinkling, knowing eyes. "So, I trust you and the child are doing well this morning?"

Hermione let out a small laugh of disbelief at his knowledge of her situation. "I guess you already know everything that's happened."

"Very little happens in this castle that I do not know about. But I saw Harry recently. He was worried about you and wanted to discuss providing you with a protection detail." Hermione's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "But I assured him that you would be protected while at Hogwarts."

"I do have a job that I will have to get back to soon. So there will be times that I am away from Hogwarts."

"I would like to discuss that with you right now." Albus pulled out a file folder stuffed with papers. "I spoke with your boss at the Ministry. We both agreed that it would be in your best interest to stay on Hogwarts grounds while you are going through this pregnancy."

Hermione gasped quietly as she realized that he had been discussing her private life with her boss. "I'm sorry Headmaster, but…you didn't tell him how I became pregnant, did you?"

"No, Ms. Granger, that information is not anyone's business. I simply told him that you were with child, and that Striker has taken an interest in you lately. So, in an effort to protect you during the pregnancy we are going to keep you on Hogwarts grounds."

"Thank you, sir."

Albus stood up from his desk and walked around to the front of his desk in front of Hermione. He held out a bowl of lemon drops to offer her one before he continued.

"I would like to offer you a position while you are on campus."

"Really! That would be wonderful…I would love to help out in any way I can."

"I would like for you to help Madam Pince in the library. She has mentioned that she needs an assistant for a few years now. She wants to reorganize the books and give the restricted section a good cleaning. It will be hard work…but your record proves that you are more than capable." Albus motioned to the large file he had taken from his desk earlier. "Does this sound like something you would like to do?"

Hermione thought about it for a second. "That sounds absolutely wonderful. But I have already found that I do not have as much energy as I used to and I get winded easily. I don't know if I will be able to perform any strenuous work."

"We'll have Poppy look after you with regular check ups." Albus twinkled at her, "and I'm sure Severus could make you some Pepper Up potions to keep your energy levels up."

Hermione smiled brightly at her new life. It would be a big adjustment, but she was excited to have something to do. "Thank you, Headmaster. I appreciate all that you are doing to help me."

"Think nothing of it, Ms. Granger. It is always good to have one of our brightest Alums come back to these halls. You will report to Madam Pince tomorrow morning after breakfast. I will introduce you to the students at tonight's dinner." Albus offered Hermione his hand as he helped her out of the chair and began to direct her to the door. "Now, you need to see Poppy. I'm sure she is anxious to check on you and your precious little package."

"I'm on my way there now. Thank you, Headmaster. Seeing you today has somehow made this all a little bit easier." Hermione exited Dumbledore's office and made her way down the stairs that lead to the familiar halls of Hogwarts. For the first time in over a week, she felt home.

--

Madam Pomfrey was ecstatic to see Hermione when she entered the medical wing. She fussed over Hermione like a mother expecting her first grandchild. Hermione laughed at the way she pulled her into her arms and wrapped her up with comfort. It made Hermione feel better about the baby growing inside her.

Poppy performed a few normal spells to check on Hermione's general health and well being. She then used the old-fashioned method of checking over her body by sight and touch. She pressed around on her belly to check on the progression of the child.

"Poppy, surely there's nothing there to feel. The baby was only conceived a week ago." Hermione looked up from her place on the bed to watch the Mediwitch's actions.

"I'm just checking everything out. This is a high risk pregnancy because of Remus's Lycanthropy. It will not be passed on to the child, but there is a chance that the power of the disease will weaken you." Poppy picked up her wand to perform a few final spells to check on the status of the child. "Have you noticed any exhaustion or lack of energy yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I have. I thought it was unusual to be so weak so quickly."

"Yes, I thought so. I will prescribe you a dose of Pepper Up potion to take every other day. You will have to get that from Severus…my stores are running low. Also, he has already been given my instructions on the pre-natal potions he will need to provide you with during each trimester."

"Thank you, Poppy. I feel so much better knowing you will be watching over this little one." Hermione rubbed her flat stomach like so many moms do.

"Would you care to know the sex of the child?" Poppy got up from the side of Hermione's bed and went over to her cabinets to pull out a few of the first trimester potions she already had for her to take.

Hermione looked over at Poppy with shock written all over her face. "You can already tell?"

"Of course, my dear. We do live in a magical world. Would you like to know?"

"Yes, I would." Hermione watched Poppy intently as she gathered all the potions she needed and came over to Hermione's bedside.

"You are having a girl!" Poppy smiled with pride at the announcement.

Hermione looked down to her stomach again and unconsciously placed her hand over her abdomen. Her eyes began to tear up with emotion at the realization of the life inside her. "So, you are my little girl. I wonder what Remus will think?"

"Remus will be overjoyed. I can just see him with a little girl. He will spoil her rotten…and she will have him wrapped around her little finger." Poppy laughed at the image she painted of Remus with his little girl.

--

Hermione left the medical wing after Poppy administered all of her necessary potions and gave her a schedule of the pre-natal potions she should get from Severus. Hermione went back to her quarters and finished settling into her rooms and making her space comfortable.

Later that day, Ginny came by to visit her for lunch. They spent a couple of hours talking about all of the changes. Ginny asked Hermione if she was okay and how she was adjusting to it all.

Hermione started to tell her that everything was okay, when she burst into tears. It surprised her how much she was stressed by all of the drastic differences in her life and the life-altering events that happened to her. It felt good to take comfort in Ginny's arms and tell her about her feelings, fears, and uncertainty.

Ginny asked Hermione if she was willing to give Remus a chance to become more to her than just a friend. Ginny was hoping that one day they would get married and raise the baby together.

Hermione side-stepped the question as she tried avoiding telling Ginny about Remus and Severus's relationship. It was the one kink in the whole scenario that threw everything off course.

When Ginny left, Hermione felt renewed and stronger. She had just needed to confide in a friend to help work through the traumatic events.

Later that day Hermione was introduced to the student population as the new Assistant Librarian. Many of the older students remembered Hermione from her days as a student and accepted her with thunderous applause.

After dinner Hermione made her way back to her quarters. When she entered she saw Severus at his desk grading some of the first year papers. She could tell he was fuming at their incompetence as his red quill slashed through entire pages of text.

Hermione was just about to head to her rooms to settle in for the night with a good book, when she heard the sound of Severus speaking to her.

"Poppy informed me that you would need a regular dose of Pepper Up potion, and that you had a schedule of pre-natal potions you require." Hermione looked back to see his face still focused on the papers in front of him as he spoke.

"Yes. She gave me a list. Would you like to see it?" Hermione held up the list she had folded in her robe pocket."

"Yes." Severus held up his free hand to take the parchment as he wrote a few biting remarks on some poor student's essay.

Once Hermione handed the paper to him he stopped his grading and opened the paper to read the list of potions Poppy required. "If I am to provide you with these potions on a regular basis, I will need to brew them at least once a week." Severus looked up at Hermione as he stood up from his desk chair. "You will assist me in the brewing."

Hermione was taken back by his abrupt behavior and demand.

"We will start tonight. Come with me." Severus turned and began to walk out to his private lab. Hermione followed like a student. He used his usual professor tone that triggered a Pavlonian response in her to do as he says.

When they were in the labs, Severus used his wand to pull out the necessary cauldrons and a few supplies that will be needed. "Here is a list of the ingredients I will need for the Pepper Up potion. Please gather them from my stores."

Hermione took the list and went to his store room to find each ingredient. Severus walked in behind her to find the items he needed for her first round of pre-natal potions. Severus reached up to a higher self to gather one of the ingredients. He leaned over Hermione to reach the ingredient, pressing her against the shelves with his body. When he grasped the ingredient he came down to his normal height and looked down to find Hermione's face within an inch of his. He stared at her for a few seconds without moving before he shook himself from the situation and turned to leave the store room.

"Do not dawdle, Ms. Granger."

"Hermione." Hermione corrected him.

Severus turned around to catch her eyes in order to decipher her intentions. "Hermione." Severus gave into her demands with uncertainty and then turned back around to begin preparing his ingredients.

Hermione came out of the store room with all of her required ingredients.

"You should be able to brew the Pepper Up potion with ease. If you work on that, I will prepare the pre-natal potions."

Hermione nodded her approval as she went to work preparing the ingredients. After a couple of minutes she began to get tired of standing, so she pulled over a tall stool to sit on while she worked.

Severus watched her actions with trepidation. He was completely at a loss on how to react around her. Normally he would simply treat her with his usual acerbic disposition and drive her away. It was easier to push people out of your life…then you didn't have to care about their safety or feelings. But, he was invested in her future because of her connection to Remus…and it infuriated him.

They worked in a nervous silence together. Both of them would look up to spy on the other person from time to time, only to quickly look away when they were caught.

Hermione came close to finishing up the Pepper Up potion. She had one ingredient left to put in the potion. She had to wait ten more minutes before she could stir in the powdered dragon fly wings.

It was then that they heard the sound of Remus coming into the lab.

"Severus, I can't find Hermione. Do you know where …? Oh, there you are." Remus smiled brightly at Hermione as he went to embrace her in a hug. "How are you doing today?"

Hermione smiled and hugged Remus tightly. "I am doing much better today. I have some news about the baby."

Remus raised his eyebrows at her words, "I hope it's nothing bad."

"No, nothing like that." Hermione took a hold of Remus's hands and looked him in the eye. "We are having a girl."

"A little girl?! I'm having a little girl!" Remus lit up as he processed the information. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as he smiled at the news. "Oh, you wonderful woman!" Remus hugged Hermione tightly and picked her up to twirl her around as he laughed at his joy.

When he set her back on the ground her grabbed her face again and kissed her lips in the excitement. At first Hermione was shocked by the sudden kiss…but when she felt a jolt run through her body with his possession of her mouth she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her to return the kiss with a passion she didn't know she possessed.

Remus ended the kiss and pulled away just enough to stare into her eyes. They stayed there caught in each other's gaze until they were pulled from their reverie by the sound of Severus coughing in an attempt to break them up.

"I would appreciate it if you would please refrain from mauling each other in my presence." Severus scowled at their interaction.

Remus looked over at Severus before he left Hermione's side to console his lover. "Don't be jealous, Severus." Remus stood in front of Severus imploring him to understand. "You know that I love you. I can never keep my hands off of you." Remus smirked at the dark wizard as he got closer and growled deeply in his throat.

Hermione watched with fascination as Remus looked like he was stalking Severus in the same way an animal would stalk his prey. It amazed her how quickly the air crackled with passion between the two wizards. They had a connection that was unspoken and, at the same time, confusing to Hermione.

Remus was poised over Severus's mouth with only centimeters between them. Severus could feel his hot breath teasing his lips with the promise of things to come. Severus closed his eyes to gain control of his body before he turned away from Remus and escaped his domination of him.

"I asked you to not do this in front of her, Remus." Severus was still looking away from both of them as he tried to find something to do on a corner table.

"Severus you have to accept that she will become a part of our lives." Remus walked over to stand behind Severus. He moved in close to his body to whisper in his ear. "Besides, she likes it. I can smell her arousal from here." Remus leaned in to nip at Severus's ear with his teeth.

Severus groaned at Remus's assault on him.

"I don't blame her, Severus. You are one Sexy Bastard." Remus peppered kisses and bites along Severus's neck and jaw line between his words. "Does it surprise you that she wants you just as much as I do?"

Severus opened his eyes and turned his head just enough to catch the blush in Hermione's cheeks as Remus revealed her embarrassing secret. She didn't understand her reactions to their closeness…but she couldn't help the wetness that always formed when she saw them together.

"Look at her, Severus. She's mesmerized by you." Remus forcefully turned Severus around to face him and pushed his back up against the table he was standing in front of, "She heard us the other night. She knows what it sounds like when I take you hard. Maybe we should give her the visual." Remus pressed one of his hands down Severus's abdomen to find his cock semi-erect beneath his clothes. He grasped Severus as he descended on his lips with his own to control him with his kiss.

Severus gave into Remus's kiss as he groaned at the onslaught on his body. He tried to muster up the will to stop Remus from embarrassing him in front of Hermione. With all the strength he could gather, he pushed Remus away from him and screamed, "NO!!"

"I will not be your little plaything in this perverted game you have going on!! If you want her, then take her…but leave me out of it! I'll be damned if I let you use me for your own entertainment!" Severus straightened his robes as he fumed with anger. "When I let you mark me, Remus, it was because I was sure of your commitment to my desires. But now I see that I was sadly mistaken. You only want me to play along in your grand scheme of having the best of both worlds. I will not be played for a fool."

Severus turned quickly and strode out the door with finality. The door slammed behind him, leaving Hermione and Remus to deal with the remnants of his wrath.

Remus looked back at Hermione, "I best go after him." Remus looked back at the closed door that Severus left through. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Hermione. I guess I'm just being selfish…I can't help it; I want you both." Remus turned back to her to see if she was okay before he left. "Will you be okay with the potions? I need to calm him down."

"It's okay, I can handle it…go." Remus smiled at her understanding and started to leave. "But remember to use a silencing charm this time!" Hermione yelled at him as he left the lab.

Hermione heard the distinct laugh of Remus as he went after Severus.

She finished up all of the potions and bottled them in doses to be taken over the next week. Once she was done she labeled everything and put away all of the supplies, ingredients, and even cleaned the cauldrons. She figured she would make the effort to not piss off Severus anymore.

--

The next morning Hermione sat at the kitchen table with her usual cup of hot coffee when the door to Severus's room opened. Severus came out in his teaching robes with his usual air of confidence. He passed Hermione without acknowledging her presence.

"Good morning, Severus." Hermione tried to be civil and extend a branch of communication.

At that time Remus came out of Severus's room with a smile plastered on his face that beamed of contentment. Hermione could only guess what they were up to most of the night. She smiled to herself and was grateful for their use of a silencing charm. She chuckled to herself as she thought about their nightly activities.

"Does something amuse you, Hermione?" Severus looked at her with disapproval, thinking she was laughing at his relationship with Remus.

"No, Severus, I was just thinking that you must have a hard time staying awake in your classes…considering all of the nightly activities the two of you participate in." Hermione smiled at Remus to see his reaction.

"Oh, Hermione, you are a bad girl." Remus joked with her.

"We do not usually see each other this often. Your presence has made this an unusual week." Severus answered her in all seriousness. Which only made Hermione and Remus chuckle again.

Severus put his cup of tea down on the counter with force. "I will not stay around here just to be ridiculed." He turned with a flair of his robes as he left his quarters to make his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Remus shook off Severus's display of temper and turned to see Hermione still sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, this is your first day of work at Hogwarts. Are you excited?"

"I am." Hermione smiled to herself as she looked into her cup for inspiration. "I just hope I can give Madam Pince what she is looking for…I am not myself with this pregnancy."

"You will do great, Hermione. You are always an over-achiever." Remus looked at her with reassurance. "Did you remember to take your pre-natal potions?"

"Yes, father." Hermione mocked him about his concern.

"Oh, no you don't. I will not be teased for taking an active role in your well-being during this pregnancy." Remus moved to sit next to Hermione and wrapped one arm around her waist in a comforting gesture. "I want the best for you Hermione. You are carrying something precious. I never thought I would have the opportunity to have a child of my own."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the truth to his words. She was moved by his honesty and concern for her. She didn't know how to process the display he put on in front of her the night before…but at this time she was locked into his gaze.

Remus placed a hand gently behind her head and pulled her into a soft and sweet kiss. He teased her lips with his own as he intensified the kiss.

Hermione moaned her approval as she opened her mouth to his probing tongue. She didn't know what she was doing, or if she should be letting him do it. But it felt so good and it felt right.

Remus knew he couldn't start anything in the morning with her, and he didn't want to scare her by moving too quickly after he was forced upon her. He gently bussed her lips with his own as he pulled himself away from her to damper the situation.

"I should let you get to the Great Hall. You don't want to be late for your first day of work."

"Hmm..? Oh, yeah, right." Hermione was slightly out of it from Remus's sudden retreat.

"Don't worry about anything, Hermione. I will take care of Severus. Just be civil to him…and he will come around eventually. The two of you would make a great research team. Severus is always working on new innovations in the potions world."

Hermione laughed as she gathered her robes and got ready to go. "The day he accepts me as an equal will be the day Merlin turns over in his grave. That will never happen."

"Never say never, Hermione. Fate has a way of making it happen." Remus smiled to her as she left the rooms to head to the Great Hall.

--

The next few months went by quickly for Hermione. She and Severus fell into a comfortable friendship. They would brew together each Monday night and work in silence together in the living room on the other nights. Remus would come by about once a week to visit with the two of them and would end up spending the night with Severus in his room.

The night before the full moon was always the most surprising for Hermione. Remus would show up in a rage. He would brutally attack Severus as he tried to possess him and claim him as his. He was incensed…it shocked her to see him in that state.

Severus was always prepared and ready for him. He would use all of his strength to hold him off long enough to get him in his room for the night.

In the mornings after Remus's stays the three of them would take breakfast in their rooms and eat together. Hermione noticed over time the change in the way Severus would act around her. He became more at ease with her presence and would be more open about his connection to Remus. At times she would see the two of them eye each other with a knowing look that sparked with intensity, Remus would lightly graze his hand over Severus's backside, or Severus would allow Remus to stand behind him as he prepared something for breakfast.

Their dynamic had changed to one of an accepted friendship. But, the thing that surprised Hermione the most was the way Severus would involve her in his research.

She almost choked on her juice the first time it happened. She was sitting in the living room, nestled on the couch with a couple of books about common spells used by magical librarians.

Severus was working on a research project of his that would redefine the way potions were put in stasis, when he stopped taking notes and looked up to Hermione to ask her about one of his theories.

At first, Hermione looked at him with utter amazement on her face as she tried to fathom why he would even bother asking her. But, after he scolded her for sitting there with her mouth open like a fish, she answered him with uncertainty.

The conversation went on from there as Severus asked her a follow-up question and the two of them played off of each other's intelligence. Together they made a great team and were able to work through difficult problems.

Severus began to respect the way Hermione's mind worked, and found that he enjoyed his conversations with her. Some nights they would debate and fight on issues, and they would end up both in their own rooms trying to find the evidence they need to prove the other one wrong.

The hardest part of it all was Hermione's hormones. She had a little pouch on her as her stomach started to show slightly. But, as the fourth month of the pregnancy came about she noticed that she was in a constant state of arousal at the most inopportune times. For a lack of a better way to put it…she was horny!

At first, she started having daydreams about Remus. She would picture him coming in to the dungeons looking for her. She would become aroused as she pictured him taking her with the same passion that he showed towards Severus.

One night she woke up in a sweat when she realized she was having an erotic dream about Severus. It confused her as she found her body completely turned on. She pleasured herself that night with pictures of Severus and Remus in her mind.

She kept trying to ignore her urges…but it only got worse as she found herself bringing herself to completion each night to visions of either Remus, Severus, or sometimes of the two of them together. It shocked her how much it turned her on to think about the two wizards together. Before all of this, she would never have thought that the sight of two men together would be so erotic.

But everything was changing.

--

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The dynamic between them all is changing. But the real question will be how well Severus will accept Hermione when the baby is born and Remus starts having urges to be with her. Will he be able to share well with others?


	4. One Changing Element

**The Dark Depths of Desire**

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long to get out. Thank you for being patient. I hope you all enjoy. There is a couple of lemons in this chapter; if you don't like it, don't read it. As always, this is for entertainment purposes only…I own none of it.

Chapter 4: One Changing Element

Hermione was in her fifteenth week of pregnancy, and still unable to get rid of the constant urges she was having. At first she was afraid to talk to anyone about her embarrassing feelings, but after two weeks of torturous intoxication she confronted Poppy with her newly acquired feelings.

Poppy assured her that it was simply a reaction to the hormone levels that were in her body during this stage of the pregnancy. She told Hermione that most witches usually relieved their cravings with the help of their husband. Of course, for Hermione this proved to be an obstacle she would have to figure out on her own.

The first time Remus came to visit with them while she was suffering from these urges she tried, with no success, to distract Remus and get him alone. She kept hoping to find some time with him to help her alleviate a little of the constant arousal she was fighting.

But, on this night she sat in her room trying to read a new potions periodical to distract her mind from its continuous desire to wander to more erotic fantasies. After a full half hour of losing her place on the page and pacing in front of her bed to try and focus on the reading in her hands, she finally gave up and decided to get a snack.

But her plan was thwarted as soon as she opened her door and froze in place at the sight in front of her. Remus and Severus were on the couch in an intimate embrace. Hermione gasped quietly as she took in the vision of Severus sitting on the couch, facing her, with Remus leaning over him, kissing and worshipping Severus's collarbone.

Hermione was captivated by the sheer passion that they had for each other. She watched as Remus moved up to Severus's neck and bit down just enough to elicit a strangled moan from the strong wizard below him. Remus ran one of his hands over Severus's robes to unclasp them and push them off of his shoulders. He then moved his attentions to the buttons that ran down Severus's chest.

Hermione knew she should keep moving and leave them alone to give them privacy. But her body would not listen to her mind.

It was then that she looked up to Severus's face and found him staring directly at her. He held her gaze with an intensity that unnerved her. All at once she was frightened, aroused, confused and unable to process any intelligent thoughts.

Severus continued to hold her in a dark trance as he ran his fingers into Remus's hair and directed his lover's attentions on his torso. Remus was fully focused on Severus's pleasure as he laved at his nipples and continued to explore the lanky expanse of the wizard's chest. Severus moaned loudly and bucked his hips slightly when Remus ran one of his hands down to his trousers to press on his erection.

Hermione licked her lips unconsciously as she continued to watch the interaction between the two of them. She blushed when Severus focused again on her and smirked at the obvious reaction they were causing in her.

Hermione was confused by the display that he was giving her…and she didn't know what to do. Deciding to take advantage of his offer, she slowly started to move her hands over her own body to tease herself. She grasped one of her breasts and started to massage it gently as her other hand snaked its way down her abdomen towards her core.

Severus raised one eyebrow at her bravado. He then grasped the back of Remus's head with his hands and pulled his lover up to him to plunder his mouth.

Hermione's breathing became labored as she watched Severus push Remus to the side to lay him on the couch. Severus adjusted his position to climb on top of the other wizard and begin to give Remus the same attention he just received.

Hermione continued to touch herself as she listened to Remus moan and whisper Severus's name in appreciation of the wizard's skilled hands and mouth. It was enticing to watch the two wizards push and pull at each other in a desperate attempt to gain more pleasure from the other. Hermione found it hard to stay quiet as her level of arousal rose to new heights. She wanted so badly to make her presence known, to find a way to somehow become a part of the action…but her fears of Severus's reaction kept her in front of her door…watching.

"Merlin, Severus, you are generous tonight." Remus vocalized his approval of the unusual tenderness that Severus was showing him.

It was then that Hermione realized that Severus was putting on a show for her. It infuriated her that he was playing games with her in the same way that he had accused Remus of doing at the beginning of this little demented arrangement they had.

She pulled herself away from her doorway and made her way quietly to the kitchen to find a snack. When she went back to her room she took one quick glance over at the two wizards enjoying each other on the couch and noticed that both of their shirts were removed and Severus was expertly working on removing Remus's trousers.

She clicked her door closed as quietly as she could…but it still made a small sound.

"_What was that?" _Hermione heard Remus's voice coming from the couch. She pressed her ear to the door to listen to Severus's explanation.

"_It was nothing Remus, don't stop."_

"_We should move this to your room, Severus. I don't want Hermione walking in on us."_

"_I thought that was exactly what you wanted." _Severus's voice was sarcastic as he bit out his remark.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't play innocent with me, Remus. I know in that mind of yours that you want to have the both of us at the same time. It's why you keep trying to play with me in front of her…to show me off…to try and tempt her and raise her desire for me. I will not be pawned off like some second-hand gift with purchase."_

"_Severus, I only want for all of us to be comfortable around each other. And that comfort includes me being intimate with both of you. You should never feel threatened by her."_

"_Oh, believe me I am not threatened by her at all. I am quite certain of my control over you."_

"_Really? Care to prove that?"_ Remus's voice was playful as he issued the challenge.

Hermione listened as she heard the distinct sound of Remus grunting in reaction to something Severus did.

"_Go to my room. Take off all of your clothes; and prepare yourself. I will not be gentle with you tonight."_

Hermione heard the sound of rustling around as the wizards got up from the couch. When she heard Severus's door click shut she went to go lay down on her bed, thinking they had both gone to Severus's room.

"_Hermione…I know you are listening. So listen well. He is mine; and he will forever be mine. But I fear that I will not survive the final battle when Voldemort chooses to raise his armies against Dumbledore. My life as a spy has numbered my days, and I am not foolish enough to believe otherwise._

"_I am not a sensitive man, but I have strong enough feelings for this man to know that he will need comforting and someone to keep him sane after my demise. You and his unborn child are the influence he will need in that time. My acceptance of you in our life is…bittersweet. But it is acceptance, none the less."_

After that she heard the sound of his steps towards his door and the sound of it clicking shut behind him. That night Hermione got no sleep. Severus seemed to be trying to prove his claim over Remus by leaving the silencing spell down and taking him many times throughout the night. She heard both men scream their orgasms with a brutal force she had never heard before. And at one point in the night the pictures on her wall that was connected to Severus's room began to shake from their frantic and passionate coupling that pounded into her consciousness.

Hermione was ashamed of her actions as she listened to them moan and talk to each other using intimate and lewd words. She couldn't help herself as she touched her own body and brought herself satisfaction over and over again.

--

The next morning was a Saturday, so Hermione took her time getting ready for the day. Once she was showered and dressed she finally came out of her room to see Remus sitting on the couch in the living room. He was still in his robe, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning, my dear." Remus gave her a tired smile as he took another sip of his coffee.

Hermione smiled her greeting and looked around to see if Severus was around.

"He's already gone for the day. He said he had some errands he needed to get done. He also said he would be gone for most of the day." Remus motioned for her to come and sit next to her on the couch. "I think he orchestrated this so I could have the chance to talk to you."

Hermione sat down next to him and leaned her head over to rest it on his shoulder. "It feels good to have some alone time with you." Hermione yawned unexpectedly, revealing her sleepless night.

"You didn't sleep well?" Remus looked over at her with some concern.

"Well, it's kind of hard to get some sleep when your roommates are up at all hours of the night." Hermione watched as Remus blushed slightly. "The two of you made the pictures on my walls shake."

Remus laughed at her comment and leaned forward to put his cup of coffee down. "You liked it, and you know it." Remus flashed a cheeky smile before he came back to sit close to her. "Hermione, Severus and I discussed you last night. It seems that he is finally ready to allow you to have a more active role in our relationship. He realizes that our little girl is going to change everything." Remus placed his hand lovingly on Hermione tiny protruding belly.

"I want you to be comfortable with me. I know that the only physical contact we have had does not bring about the best memories…and I want you to be prepared for my aggressive behavior when I begin having the urges to mate with you in the future." Remus looked around nervously as he tried to form his next words carefully. "I guess what I'm saying is that I don't want our only times together to be harsh. I want you to experience more than just the rough, sometimes brutal side of me." Remus's eyes betrayed his own uncertainty at Hermione's acceptance to his unsaid proposition.

"Is that what you truly want? Because I don't know if I could allow myself to be intimate, in that way, with someone that doesn't really love me in return…it makes me so vulnerable." Hermione looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "You love Severus. I can see it. And he loves you, Remus. Your heart will always belong to him first."

"No, Hermione." Remus turned on the couch to face her and grasped her hands in his own. "I love the both of you. I think fate has brought you both into my life, because I feel at home with the two of you." Remus scooted closer to her on the couch with his face only inches from hers. With one hand he caressed her face lightly with the reverence of an old lover. "Please…let me have this."

Hermione sat there in silence as her body tingled in response to his advance. She closed her eyes slowly as his hand strayed down her jaw-line and found its way to her collarbone. With light touches he pulled the collar of her blouse open to reveal one shoulder.

"Severus is not going to like this…and he will blame me." Hermione's words were breathy as she felt Remus lean down to place a soft kiss on her collarbone.

"Let me deal with him." Remus unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse. He then looked up at her eyes and stopped his pursuit of her. He stayed there for awhile, just looking into her soul with his piercing gaze. "I can't help it Hermione…I want you. You are so beautiful, intelligent, kind, and good. I want to be more to you than just the man that got you pregnant. I want to be there for everything…I want your good and bad…I want your love."

Hermione watched as Remus's eyes moved down to her little baby bump and he placed one of his hands over her stomach. He just sat there in awe of the life that was growing within her…he wanted so badly to be connected to the woman carrying his child.

"Remus," Hermione said his name weakly. She took a deep breath to gain her courage and strengthen her voice. "Show me the proper way to do this?"

That was all it took for Remus to take her lips with his own. He melted into her with a slow, pent up passion. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She instantly felt a flood of arousal hit her as her hormones came rushing to the forefront.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as a surge of aggression fueled her desire. She shocked Remus with her sudden change as she bit his bottom lip.

"Hermione let me love you." Remus pulled away from her slightly and stood up from the couch. He pulled her up and took her hand to guide her into her room.

Once they were there he closed the door and pushed her up against the door. He passionately found her mouth with his as he pressed his body against hers.

Hermione squirmed underneath him as her body responded under his enthusiasm. It didn't take long for her to begin breathing hard and gasping for air. She kept pulling him closer to her…trying to find a way to make him become a part of her body. She felt like she couldn't get close enough.

Remus felt her frustration. He pulled her away from the door and began to tease her lips with slow deliberate kisses. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her arse. Using his new discovery, he rocked their hips together leisurely.

He walked her over to the bed and pushed her down in one quick move. Hermione squeaked at the sudden change and looked up to see Remus untying the knot in his robe. She watched in fascination as he slid the robe from his frame to reveal his body to her. He was strong and sinewy. His muscles were long and smooth.

Her eyes fell over his chest, noticing all of the scars and newly formed red marks that showed the years of his Lyanthropy. She then continued her observation down his body until she saw his erection. She became enthralled by his erection as he came closer to the bed to crawl over her. She moved her hand to reach out and touch him.

Remus grabbed her wrist and stopped her from reaching her destination as he settled himself on his knees over her. He then took her hands and pushed them down just to the sides of her head. He held them there as he murmured a charm under his breath that removed all of her clothes.

Hermione gasped at the sudden skin to skin contact. But she was soon distracted by Remus's kiss. He laid down over her and rocked his hips against her. She felt the heat of his erection pressed against her belly as her body hungered for more.

"Remus, please, I need more." Hermione pulled one of her hands free from his grip and wrapped it around his back. She seized his body in an attempt to find more friction.

"Ughh!!" Remus tried to control himself as she pushed for more. "Hermione, I love you." He moved his attention to the base of her neck. Taking in every inch of her. He released her other hand as his hands moved down to grip her hips and run along the sides of her breasts.

"I feel like I'm on fire…I need you in me." Hermione arched her back up off the mattress as she flung her head back. The torturous urges that she had been feeling for the last couple of weeks came all at once. She was finally feeling some relief. She pulled her legs up and opened them to allow Remus to settle in between her thighs.

"Are you ready?" Remus looked down at her…seeking her approval.

Hermione nodded as she prepared herself for pain.

Remus slowly slid into her tight heat with gentleness and love. Hermione didn't know how to process the complete and whole feeling she had. It didn't hurt, or even feel uncomfortable. She felt full and connected. She wrapped both of her arms around Remus's shoulders in a tight grip and pulled him down to lay on top of her.

With him firmly inside her she began to move her hips in small, slow circles.

Remus stayed still as she found her comfort zone. He loved watching the expressions of pleasure and surprise cross her features with each new little move of her hips. She began to find a rhythm that felt good. Remus grunted as she rocked a little harder and began to pant with each movement.

He lifted himself up onto his elbows and used his hips to start thrusting into her in time with her gyrations.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're so beautiful." Remus's words came out in short pants as he concentrated on staying under control. His heart was pounding and his mind raced to all of the times he had dreamed of being with Hermione in this way.

Remus felt Hermione's body respond to his as she found a rhythm with him that was easy. He could feel her beg for more as her hips started to thrust towards him with more power. She grunted with each thrust as she gripped his back with a strength he didn't know she possessed.

Hermione ran her nails down Remus's back as she arched her back off the mattress. "Harder, Remus!!" Hermione lost control of her body as she gave into her desires completely.

"Bloody Hell!!" Remus grunted loudly as he began to slam into her with a force he would normally only use when he was with Severus. He felt out of control and complete all at once. She was pulling out of him emotions he had yet to find with Severus…it was so different, yet the same. "You're so tight, Hermione. I can't last much longer!"

Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips as she clenched her body around him.

"Come with me, Hermione." Remus pressed one hand between their bodies and found her clit with his fingers.

Hermione screamed in pleasure at the unexpected jolt that ran through her body. She felt the familiar shocks of her impending orgasm begin to take over her body. She twisted her hips in tiny circles to find her release.

After a few thrusts she screamed Remus's name as her body convulsed around him. She felt Remus's body shake with each thrust as he lost control of his rhythm. He pounded into her with fierce, slow thrusts until he let out a guttural shout with his own release.

Remus dropped on top of Hermione as he tried to catch his breath. When he realized that he was lying on top of his future child, he pushed himself off of her and snuggled next to her side. Hermione closed her eyes as the sated feeling she had been searching for during the last two weeks began to take over her body and induce a slumber.

She wrapped one arm around Remus's hip and pulled him to her to kiss him with a tenderness he had yet to receive from her.

They fell asleep in her bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

--

That day they spent most of their time just enjoying each other's company. Once they woke up, Remus convinced Hermione to take a bath with him in her large tub. It didn't take long before Remus had her pinned against the wall in the tub, making love to her slowly and tenderly. Remus kept repeating 'I love you' over and over again as he rocked into her with astonishment that she was in his life.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he was repeating it so often to try and convince her of his love, or if he was trying to convince himself. Her mind kept wandering back to Severus's words of ownership over Remus. She knew everything would change when he came back from his errands.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, reading together, and making out on the couch like school kids from time to time.

It was now 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and Remus and Hermione were lying in front of the fireplace with a book on the floor in front of them. They both read about the magical properties of the whooping willow as the time for dinner approached.

Hermione kept getting distracted from her reading as she would spy on Remus with a side glance. Anytime Remus caught her not paying attention to the reading material he would scold her like a professor and threaten her bodily harm.

His threats always made Hermione laugh. She kept pushing her luck, testing him and teasing him with her foot. Finally, Hermione squealed as Remus grabbed her hands and pushed her over on the ground to pin her underneath him.

"That is it. You have had plenty of chances to do right…now I shall have to punish you." Hermione smiled and giggled at his display of authority as he tried to intimidate in the same manner that Severus does.

"I would like to see you try." Hermione issued a challenge to him with a smirk.

"Oh, don't tempt me Ms. Granger." Remus smiled down at her before he leaned in to capture her lips. Hermione moaned her appreciation of his affection as she wrapped her arms and legs around him to heighten the sensations.

"Oh, Remus, you make me feel so good." Hermione moaned out her words as he ventured to her neck to show some attention to all of her body's needs.

Just then the door to the dungeon quarters opened in a flurry as Severus came rushing in with a few packages from his day of running errands.

The sudden intrusion spooked Hermione. She pushed Remus off of her quickly and sat up on the ground as her cheeks began to blush in embarrassment.

Severus looked at her with anger at first; but then his countenance changed as he looked over at Remus. "By all means, don't let my presence interrupt you." Severus raised one eyebrow towards Hermione in a sort of challenge. "Please, continue."

Hermione looked confused as she turned back to Remus to see him watching his lover as he tried to decipher his meaning.

Finally, Remus turned back to Hermione and cupped her face with his hand. "Hermione, it's okay…just pay attention to me." Remus guided her head slowly forward to kiss her in front of Severus's critical eyes.

Hermione closed her eyes to his presence and tried to focus her attention on Remus's kiss. He slowly pushed her back down to the ground and positioned his body over hers. She felt the same stimulation that Remus's touch always gave her…but at the same time she felt Severus's gaze penetrating her soul. She realized that she was even wetter than usual from the knowledge that he was watching the two of them.

She kept trying to take Severus's existence in the room out of her mind…but it wouldn't let her go. She pushed Remus over in one quick movement as she mounted him on the floor. She hoped that by showing some aggression and gaining control over the situation she would be able to continue without any trepidation.

But she still felt on display.

Finally, Hermione pulled away from Remus slightly to stop the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but I can't. I keep feeling like he's judging me."

"Hermione, it's okay. We'll work on it. You will become more comfortable with Severus's presence with time."

Hermione sat up and removed herself from Remus's body. She sat next to him on the ground as she looked at him with a question, "I don't understand. Why is it so important to you that we do this in front of him? Why can't this part of our relationship remain private between us?"

"Because it is the only way for the two of us to not become jealous of each other." Severus inserted himself into the conversation in a matter of fact tone. "Would you rather sit in your room, wondering what it was like for your lover to be with another person? To constantly wonder if he enjoyed the other person more than you…or if he treated you differently?"

Hermione looked down to the ground as she heard Severus reveal all of her deep fears that she was afraid to voice when it came to Remus. She never felt like she had any claim over Remus. She always felt like Severus would be the one that was first in Remus's heart.

"It is the only way for this little threesome to survive." Severus stood in the same place he started in with a serious look on his face.

"Severus, don't scare her. You and I had time to discuss this last night…but Hermione is still adjusting to all of these changes in her life." Remus got up from the floor and stretched out his hand to help Hermione get up off the floor.

"What have you been doing all day with her, Remus? These were the exact things you were supposed to discuss with her." Severus scolded Remus.

"I had more important things to discuss with her first. She is my mate, Severus, and I will treat her the way I want to."

Hermione stood there listening to the two wizards bicker over her. She didn't know what to think of the whole thing. "Please stop talking about me like I am not in the room." Hermione placed her hands on her hips as she tried to demand some respect from the two men in her life.

Both of them turned to her and looked her up and down to assess how serious she was.

"Let's just put this aside for now and enjoy a nice dinner together." Remus, ever the peace-maker, tried to get everyone off track.

"As you wish. But you will have to deal with this before the birth of her child, Remus." Severus sneered at Hermione as he made his way to his room to put away his purchases from the day.

That night they ate in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione then made her way to her room to get ready for the night. Remus came into her room just as she was pulling her nightshirt over her head. He smiled at her as she covered her body up.

"I love the way your body looks." Remus came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Even with my belly starting to get bigger?" Hermione was embarrassed about the way her body was changing.

"Especially with your little belly. Hermione you are carrying my child. You couldn't be any more beautiful to me than right now." Remus kissed her lips sweetly.

"Thank you, Remus. I am starting to become uncomfortable in my own body and I feel like I'm getting so big."

"Never worry about how I see you, Hermione. You are exquisite in my eyes…you could never be anything but perfect to me."

Hermione loved the comfort he gave her in these times.

Remus squeezed her softly and gave her a deep kiss before he let her go and said goodnight. She watched him leave her room, and then heard him enter Severus's room for the night.

--

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. You have been very patient with me through last week while I got this chapter done. It gave me some problems as I wrestled with where their relationship is going. Please continue to review!!


	5. Sleeping with the Enemy

**The Dark Depths of Desire**

A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. Unfortunately, I got sick and then hit a busy season at work. I simply did not have the time to write. I want to thank you all for being so patient and such great reviewers. I especially want to thank a couple of reviewers that helped me form the future of this tale with their great suggestions.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It contains some coarse language and a rather rough lemon. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Sleeping with the Enemy

A week after the awkward confrontation with Severus and Remus, Hermione sat in the living quarters of the dungeons reading a book. Remus had left town two days before to go undercover for Albus. He was heavily involved in some subterfuge concerning Striker and his gang of werewolves.

Hermione was worried about him while he was away. She was in fear of what Striker might choose to do to him in retribution for her. As her worry consumed her she had the tendency of biting her nails and chewing on her bottom lip as a nervous habit that unconsciously showed her state of mind.

Severus watched her each night with an utter distaste for her concern. It irritated him that she would take it upon herself to worry for someone that he considered his. He was never one to share his things…and Remus meant so much more to him than his favorite cauldron. All of his talk about being able to accept each other and allowing each other to see Remus's interactions with the other person was a façade. Severus hated the idea of Remus being with anyone other than himself.

He knew his every action around the girl had an ulterior motive behind it. The night she caught the two of them on the couch was a fortuitous situation for Severus. He wanted her to see what he did to Remus, to understand the power he had over him. He wanted her to know that he could do things for Remus that she would never be able to replace.

Severus watched Hermione worry her bottom lip for the tenth time in the last half hour as she read a book on the couch facing him. It was this last time that infuriated him to finally take action.

"Would you please stop that!" Severus spat out the command to her over his own periodical as he glared at her bottom lip tucked beneath her teeth.

Hermione looked up from her book with confusion written on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Severus huffed loudly as he slammed the periodical he was reading on the table sitting next to him and stood up to pace. "I am sick and tired of watching you fawn and worry over Remus like some lost puppy." Severus turned in the middle of tirade to look directly at her. "He is not yours to worry about. If anything I am the one that should have the right to be upset about his absence. But you have taken up that torch enough for the both of us." Severus glared at her with complete disdain.

Hermione put her book down and stood up to gain a better position in the impending argument. "Did you mean any of what you told Remus? Or are you simply putting on a show to appease him?"

"Do not presume to dictate to me any of my motivations!" Severus furiously moved across the room to stand a few inches from Hermione. "If you believe that I would ever share what is mine with you, then you are an even bigger fool than I ever thought."

Hermione pulled herself up to her full height and glared bake at him with just as much venom as he was showing her. "How dare you! He has marked me just like you. He equally belongs to the both us! And quite frankly I am tired of you claiming him like you are the only one that has any right to him."

"The only reason he marked you is because of the child you carry." Severus growled in annoyance as he eyed the small bulge hiding beneath her robes. "I allowed Remus to mark me because we had a connection that you will never understand. He and I have been together many years…and I'll be damned if I allow some annoying little chit to come in and ruin it for me."

"Well, apparently I have something that you can never offer him." Hermione smirked at him with superiority. "It seems he had to go find what he really needed. I'm sure he already told you that he desired me before any of this ever happened." Hermione became cocky as she continued in her defense. "I guess you weren't completely…_satisfactory_. He obviously needed more."

"You little Bitch!" Severus roared with anger as he slowly paced towards her in a fury. Hermione stepped back with each slow approach he made to her until her back hit the hard wooden shelves that lined his living room. "He will always want me, Hermione. You could never be enough for him. You could not even fathom the sheer brutality that he is capable of."

Severus pressed his body against hers to trap her against the bookshelf and leaned in to coarsely whisper into her ear. "No matter how hard you try he will always come back to me. I am in his blood, Hermione. He will never be able to rid himself of his desire to be completely dominated by me."

What happened next shocked both of them as Severus stuck out his tongue just enough to lightly lick up the outer edge of her earlobe.

Hermione shivered at the unexpected turn of events. It confused her as her body responded to the intimate touch in a way that betrayed her anger for him.

"Do you honestly think that you could ever be enough?"

Hermione's breathe bitched sharply as she felt the distinct evidence of Severus's arousal pressed against her. She closed her eyes tightly to try and push away the desire that pushed forward to take over her body. "I can be more than he will ever need."

"You wouldn't last one transformation." Severus leaned down to find the mark that branded her shoulder. It was the one thing that caused all of their problems and continued to push all of them into these dark depths of desire. He bit down on her shoulder in the same place and reveled in the sound of her screaming in pain.

"I can take anything you can dish out." Hermione panted in defiance as tears streamed down her face from the sheer pain that surged through her shoulder.

"Care to put that to the test, Ms. Granger?" Severus looked her in the eyes with an intensity that spoke volumes of his challenge. Hermione knew she couldn't back down now without relinquishing her claim over Remus as a part of hers. She felt his hot breath mingle with hers as his own body reacted to the dangerous ground they danced over.

Hermione grasped his shoulders with all the strength she possessed and pressed her lips to his in a fierce and frantic kiss. Severus accepted her answer to his inquiry with a feral growl that emanated deep from his chest.

He grasped her wrists behind his head and forcefully pressed them against the bookshelf behind her. Hermione winced in pain as the pressure he used sharply dug the edge of the wood shelves into her arms. Severus's kiss was brutal as his teeth clashed against hers. He violently continued to assault her mouth with his own as he tried to force her into submission.

Hermione's head swam with the uncertainty and strangeness of it all. She couldn't grasp how she managed to get herself into this position…and why she was begging for more. She moved one of her legs up and around his hip to press her body closer to hers as she ground her hips into his erection. It gave her satisfaction to hear the grunt of surprise come from Severus as she tried to fight for some control.

Severus recognized the familiar taste of metal in his mouth as he realized that one or both of them were bleeding from the severe actions they were inflicting on each other. He pulled his mouth away from her long enough to see a small drop of blood linger on the edge of her lips. He stood there panting as he found himself mesmerized by the sight of her lips gasping for breathe as her chest swelled with the strain of her lust. She licked her lips quickly as her eyes caught his briefly.

She missed the blood that still decorated her lips and taunted him. In an uncontrollable instinct he drew his tongue along the side of her mouth to taste her blood.

Hermione watched in fascination at his display of dominance over her and lunged forward to taste his lips again. Severus released her hands as he moved them to explore her body. He felt her hands wrap around his head and try to dictate to him their movements.

She was grunting in frustration as her body called to her to find more and to own him. She had never felt so primal before as instincts to fight for possession kept tugging at her insides.

Severus knew that he wouldn't last much longer if they kept fighting for dominance like this…it was so similar to the times that Remus would come to him in a blind fury and desire to mate with him. He was painfully erect and wanted to sink himself into her hot core.

He moved his hands down her body to find the edge of her skirt and pulled it up to her waist. He then grasped the white cotton knickers that impeded his objective and ripped them from her body.

Hermione gasped at the sudden jerk that caught her off guard. Knowing that she was already in over her head she moved one of her hands down to his trousers to try and fumble through releasing him from his confining clothing.

Severus batted her hand away and freed his erection from his trousers. He grabbed her hips and pulled her other leg up over his hips to wrap her legs around his waist. He then lined himself up with her core and violently thrust into her without any preparation.

Hermione screamed out in pain as he quickly found his footing and began to thrust into her wildly. She clenched her jaw as she focused on accepting his brutality. One of her hands dug into his shoulder blade as the other held onto the book shelf behind her to give herself some leverage over him.

She met his thrusts with an equally hard and severe return as she fought to control his actions. Severus heard his own grunts as he tried to hurt her…he didn't understand his need to dominate her, but he wanted her to feel the pain she caused him by making his one real love betray him.

Hermione opened her mouth to gasp for air with each thrust that pressed her into the bookshelf with a greater force. She used her position to try and clench her body around him to control his movements and make him move the way she wanted.

Severus growled loudly as he felt her trying to manipulate his actions. "Oh no you don't!" He quickly pulled out of her and yanked her by her wrist away from the book shelf. In a few quick movements he pushed her over to the back of the couch and pressed her face down over the back with her arse in the air. "I'm going to fuck you like the wanton slut that you are."

Before Hermione knew what was going on she felt him enter her from behind with a new vigor. She had to grab a hold of the couch to steady herself as his thrusts became harder than anything she could ever imagine. He was incensed and she knew she had to ride it out.

She moved one of her hands to her own folds and found her clit to play with and stimulate herself with each thrust that rocked her body. Severus's hands dug into her hips as his body smacked against her. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of the two of them gasping for air and the sound of their flesh slapping together in unbridled rage and lust.

Hermione closed her eyes as she began to feel the familiar jolts of pleasure start to shoot through her body. She began to powerfully push back against Severus to help find her own release.

Severus felt her walls start to spasm over his erection as he pounded into her towards his own release. "Bloody Hell!" Severus screamed as he felt his body start to lose control.

Hermione screamed out as her own release found her. She heard the ragged breathing of Severus behind her become erratic as he came into her from behind.

Severus collapsed on top of her as the two of them tried to catch their breath leaning over the couch.

Once Severus was able to move again he removed himself from her body and performed a wandless cleaning charm before tucking himself back in his trousers. Hermione stood up and adjusted her skirt before turning to meet his gaze. She didn't know what to say. They had both just used each other to try and fight for the ownership of another man. It didn't make sense. And yet…it was the hottest thing she had ever experienced in her life. As much as she loved being with Remus, she never knew it could be so…harsh, and yet so good. Her body tingled with satisfaction.

Her mind warred with her desire as she stopped herself from attacking Severus again to try and take from him the same erotic sensations that he brought out of her. She felt tuned to his body now. She watched his every movement as he went to the bookshelf they had used and straightened the books that had become victims of their frantic coupling. Every action she eyed seemed to remind her of the sexual prowess that he possessed. It amazed her how much her body already started to become wet from merely watching him.

Severus turned to see her watching his every move. He eyed her with curiosity. "Go clean yourself up. You'll want to be checked over by Poppy before the end of the day. I was very rough with you. You should make sure that I didn't cause any harm to the child."

Hermione just stared at him with a passive look on her face. She knew that she should be angry with him, she should slap him for his cruel dismissal of her after what they just did; but for some reason she was unable to muster up any real hateful thoughts or actions towards him. Against her better judgment, she wanted more from him.

Confused, Hermione turned away from him and quietly went to her room to go take a bath and clean herself up. Slowly tears began to run down her face as she thought that maybe she was a 'wanton slut' like Severus claimed. She felt out of control and unable to stop herself from taking the pleasure that she knew came from both of these men. She should hate them for making her like this, for taking her innocence, for changing everything. But at the same time her heart hurt to think of ever leaving and never getting to feel the intense emotions and turmoil that they brought to her life.

Hermione went to her bathroom and removed her clothes in a daze and filled the tub with warm water. She sank down into her tub and laid her head back on the side to relax. "I hope Remus gets home soon."

----------------------------------------

Later that day Hermione literally ran into Remus as he popped into the living room of the dungeons through the floo.

"Remus!! Oh, thank Merlin that you are safe!" Hermione grabbed him snuggly and hugged him to make sure that he was really standing in front of her.

"Hello, my love. You are a sight for sore eyes." Remus inhaled her scent as she leaned into him seeking for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her rubbed as he hands wandered up towards her head. He thread his fingers through the base of her hair and directed her to his lips to kiss her as a sweet 'hello.'

Hermione moaned into his kiss and teased him slightly with little nips at his bottom lip. "Are you okay? Did Striker do anything to you?" Hermione looked down at his body to spy any obvious wounds in a worrying manner.

Remus grabbed her hands to still her panic. "I'm fine, Hermione. Striker was very angry with me. But he backed down when I challenged him. I revealed that you were carrying my cub…which makes you clearly off limits to any others in the pack." Remus smiled at her to reassure her before he continued. "He holds a grudge for a long time. So I would still be vigilant about your protection. I wouldn't put it past him to try and hurt you once our little bundle is born."

Remus looked down at her growing belly. His forehead crinkled in confusion as he observed her for a few seconds with a question on his face.

"Is something wrong, Remus?"

"There's something different about you…and I can't place it."

"Well, the baby has started to become really become obvious lately, and she kicks all the time. She's quite active."

Remus looked at her with a scrutinizing eye before he shrugged and hugged her one last time. "Well, I hate being away from you as you get further along. I have already told Albus that I will not be involved in any extensive away missions until after you give birth." Remus turned and went into the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. "Where is Severus? He's usually around this time of day."

"I think he's in his private lab. He hasn't been around much this afternoon."

"I think I'll go down and find him. I know he has probably been worrying about me in his own way." Remus emerged from the kitchen without his robes on anymore as he walked over to the door to Severus's quarters. "He doesn't like to show his emotions to anyone, but I know he pines for me when I'm in danger." Remus smiled as he reminisced about Severus's moods during his missions.

"Well I was just about to start making some dinner. Would you like me to make enough for everyone?" Hermione walked up to Remus's side and wrapped one arm around him in a show of affection.

Remus looked down at her and bussed her lips with a quick kiss. "That sounds perfect."

Hermione let go of Remus and made her way into the kitchen as Remus walked out of the quarters to make his way to Severus's private lab.

Remus entered the lab to find Severus standing over a steaming cauldron with his back to Remus.

"I see you have finally decided to come back to me." Severus grumbled over his shoulder and never made any move to acknowledge Remus's presence.

"You know I will always come back to you." Remus came into the lab and stalked up behind Severus to give him a proper hello. But he stopped cold in his tracks when he caught the scent of something that put him on guard.

"Severus, what have you done?" Remus walked around his lover slowly as he eyed the dark man standing over his work.

Severus looked up to meet his lover's gaze without flinching away from Remus's question. "I haven't the faintest idea what you could be talking about."

"Don't play with me, Severus! I can smell her all over you! You could have at least tried to wash her scent from your body." Remus became enraged at Severus's cold stare back at him. He flung his arms over the lab table and wiped the table clean of Severus's work by knocking it all to the floor.

Severus never wavered his gaze towards Remus as he stood in the same place.

"Did you hurt her, Severus?" Remus began to growl under his breath as he stood directly in front of her.

"I never did anything to her that she didn't want." Severus stood his ground with assurance of his place in Remus's heart.

"You fucked her?!" Remus was astonished at his own train of thoughts as he found himself torn between his love for Severus and his need to protect Hermione from harm.

"I thought it would please you, Remus. Isn't that what you want? One big, dysfunctional family?" Severus finally broke eye contact with Remus and walked around in a circle around the irate werewolf. "You can't tell me you haven't fantasized about pounding into her while I took you from behind?" Severus came up behind Remus and grasped tightly to the man's hips as he leaned over to deeply rumble out his words in his ear. "Tell me do dream about her taking the both of us at the same time? Do you get hard when you're with her while you're thinking of me? Do you ever long to have my cock deep within your throat while your own cock is balls deep within her pussy?"

Severus snaked one of his hands towards the front of Remus's hips and splayed his palm out to feel the growing erection within his reach.

"I'll take this as a yes." Severus took a strong whiff of his lover's neck as he buried his nose into the other man's neck. "Tell me is this for me, or for the scent of her that still lingers on me?"

"Severus you are an evil bastard." Remus gasped loudly as he felt Severus press his own erection into his backside. "Why are you trying to make everything so difficult? You constantly confuse me."

Severus smirked to himself as he moved his free hand up Remus's chest to find the buttons that kept him from his lover's body. "Welcome home, Remus."

--------------------------------------------

Hermione stood in the kitchen slicing carrots for the dinner she was making for all of them. She was nervous as she waited for Severus and Remus to come up from Severus's private lab. She had a feeling that what she did with Severus would come out sooner or later…and she didn't know how to respond to it all.

--------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter is shorter than any of my previous chapters...but I needed to take a break to gather my thoughts before I tackled the future of this little threesome. Severus is being a real bastard right now. I think it will take a lot for him to finally soften up towards Hermione. But things will change as their dynamic becomes strained. Hermione has a lust that she can't explain and Remus will never be enough for her after this…it should be a rocky future for all of them. Please review.


	6. A New Life

**The Dark Depths of Desire**

A/N: I know that Severus has become a real bastard in this story. But you have to believe me when I say that I believe he is just reacting out of jealousy and a fear of losing the one thing he could finally call his. After Severus's taunting of Remus in his labs things will change…Remus will finally be spurred to do something about all of this.

I hope you continue to enjoy this story as the plot thickens with the birth of a child conceived in turmoil.

Chapter 6: New Life

The next couple of months were tense in the dungeons. Remus moved in the day after he came home from his latest mission. After his confrontation with Severus in the lab, Remus came up to the living quarters to vent his rage. He had thrown off Severus's advances violently and stormed away in a fit.

When he slammed his way into the living room Hermione jumped at the sudden intrusion. Remus was breathing hard and pacing as he mumbled to himself about the whole situation. Hermione stopped her cooking and went to see what was going on.

When she saw the state that Remus was in she leaned against the door to the living room and watched him work out his frustration. She assumed Severus had told him what happened between the two of them earlier that day…so it was going to be a long night.

After a couple of minutes Remus slowed his pacing and mumbling to turn and catch Hermione's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus's question was calm and controlled far beyond the signs of his outward appearance.

"I was afraid of what you would think of me. I still don't know how to process all of this Remus." Remus stopped moving and turned to give her his full attention. "I am falling in love with you, Remus. But I can't deny that what Severus and I did today was…enjoyable."

"He wanted to hurt you, Hermione."

"I know. And if I allow myself to realize the truth, in some distorted way I wanted to hurt him." Hermione looked away from Remus's questioning gaze while she worded her feelings. "His passion consumed me. I felt like my whole body was on fire. But at the same time I truly started to hate myself because I wanted more. I think I can finally begin to understand your addiction to him."

"I can't let him treat you this way." Remus came over to her and stood in front with imploring eyes. "I'm moving in with you. I will stay in your room until the baby is born. I want to be here to protect you and see to you and the baby's health."

"What about Severus?"

"He can find out what it's like to be alone. I refuse to allow him to continue acting like a spoiled child that throws a temper tantrum every time he doesn't get what he wants. He is a grown man…it's about time he learns the hard lessons of sharing and compassion."

Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her to him to show her his resolve. Hermione sighed contentedly into his arms and closed her eyes.

"I could get used to having you around, Remus. You better be careful, or you will have two spoiled lovers on your hands." Hermione smiled into his chest as she thought about how easily she could become selfish with Remus's affections.

The next couple of months were hard on everyone. Severus stuck to himself and refused to interact with either of them as he brooded in his own misery. Remus spent the mornings and evenings with Hermione. He would eat meals with her, laugh, talk and even go to her appointments with Poppy to check on their little girl. During the day he would go check in with Albus and get the latest news on the Ministry's work and the Orders activities. He tried his best to keep down a few odd jobs to bring in some income during the days that Hermione worked in the library.

At night Remus would follow Hermione to her room and make love to her. He was tender and sweet in his love making. Hermione treasured her time with him and found herself longing for the night to come while she organized and cleaned books in the library.

Each month Remus's transformation came around his urges and desires became more intense and harsh. At first, Hermione tried to accommodate his urges. But as her belly got bigger it became apparent that it would be detrimental to her body to participate in any vigorous activities with him.

During her seventh month of pregnancy Remus came to her three days before the full moon in a rage. He was under the influence of his instincts to mate with his chosen. He growled and beat himself as he fought the urge to hurt her or run to Severus.

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she saw the pain and turmoil fight within him. He became violent as he fought Moony for control. He started throwing items around the room and banging into walls to keep himself from focusing his attention on Hermione.

"Remus, you have to go to him! He's the only one that can help." Hermione pleaded with Remus to go to Severus's room. She knew that he would only be able to find relief with him.

"No!!! He doesn't deserve to be my mate. I refuse to let him take pleasure from me when abuses you."

Hermione sat there for a few more minutes praying for some kind of guidance. She watched as Remus ran into the side of her armoire with a force that knocked him to the ground. He howled in pain as his ankle twisted underneath his body.

Hermione grabbed her wand and performed a fast and powerful charm to heal his twisted ankle. It was then that she knew she had to do something.

She went out of her room and locked the door behind her with a locking charm before she made her way to Severus's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

Severus opened his door in an abrupt fashion and scowled down at her intrusion. "What do you want?" His voice was angry and annoyed by her presence.

"Remus needs your help. He refuses to come to you…and I can't help him in the state that I am in. He's hurting himself." Hermione worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "Please, help him."

Severus looked at her with confusion on his face. He couldn't comprehend why she would come to him, her enemy, for help. It shocked him that she was doing something that he, himself, could never bring himself to do. He looked over her shoulder to her bedroom door while he thought about his response.

He returned his eyes to meet hers. "Are you afraid of him?"

"No. But I fear for his life if he keeps hurting himself in this way. I can only heal so many wounds as he continues to beat himself."

Severus stepped out of his bedroom door and closed it behind him. He started to go to Hermione's room, when he noticed her still standing by his door. "Follow me."

Hermione looked surprised as she tentatively walked over to Severus in front of her bedroom door. She removed the locking charm she had on the door and looked up at Severus to inquire about his intentions.

"I want you to observe." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "If you and I are ever going to learn how to become partners in our affection for this man, then you need to witness him during this time. Part of the reason that he chose me as his mate is because I was the first person to be able to withstand his harshness during this time…and I was still able to find pleasure in it.

"He is not the same person when he is like this. He usually regrets his actions after the transformation. But I have always been able to reassure him that I enjoyed it." Severus took a deep breath and placed his hand of the doorknob. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded her agreement and followed him into her room. Once inside she locked the door and waited for Remus to turn to investigate the room's new inhabitants.

"Get out!!!" Remus growled deeply as soon as he spotted Severus standing in the room. Hermione was transfixed by the rage that was in Remus's eyes as he stared directly at Severus.

"No." Severus remained calm and collected as he approached Remus with ease.

"I will kill you if you do not get out of my sight!" Remus roared with violence in his eyes. He was shaking as he tried to keep himself under control.

"I would like to see you try." Severus smirked towards the wild man that crouched in front of him in a defensive posture.

Hermione screamed as Remus launched himself towards Severus with murder in his eyes. She ran to the corner of the room and raised her wand to protect herself.

Severus easily swung his body to the side to avoid Remus's attack. He grabbed the other man's wrist and flung him around to forcefully push the front of Remus's body into the wall. He pinned Remus's arm around his back and pressed his body against Remus's to trap him against the wall.

"You will have to better than that Moony." Severus goaded Remus on to spur him to fight with him.

Remus growled as he used he free arm to elbow Severus in the side and free himself from the hold. Severus released Remus and went after him from the front.

Hermione watched in fascination and horror as the two men fought and wrestled throughout the room. One of her chairs and many of her books became victims of the violence that was taking place before her eyes. As the fighting progressed Hermione saw each man began to rip clothing from each other's body. They fought for dominance with a passion she never knew existed. Both of them were bleeding after about twenty minutes from the constant fighting.

Finally Severus managed to tie Remus to the Hermione's bed using his belt. Severus laid his body over Remus's and stroked the man below him with rough and owning hands. "You are mine now. I'm going to fuck you so hard you will see stars." Severus harshly whispered his intentions to Remus below him as he prepared his own body by stroking his erection.

Hermione was completely drawn to it all as she watched Severus thrust into Remus's backside with pure lust. Remus moaned and grunted as he took all that Severus did to him. Severus's thrusts were slow, but sharp and hard. He luxuriated in his dominance over Remus as he drove himself into him.

It didn't take long for Severus to find his release as he yelled Remus's name over the man's back. Severus collapsed on top of Remus as he tried to catch his breath and gather himself after the thoroughly exhausting show.

Severus pulled himself up and went to release Remus's hands from the belt that held him down on the bed. As soon as Remus was free from his confines he quickly turned on Severus and threw the man against the nearest wall.

"Now I am going to get mine." Remus held Severus hands against the wall as he came up behind the dark haired wizard. Hermione saw the satisfactory grin that came over Severus's face as Remus plunged into him from behind.

Hermione squirmed in the corner of the room as she watched the two men grunt and groan in pleasure as they fucked up against the wall. She dropped her wand that she still had pointed in their direction and moved her hand down to her own core. She quickly delved her fingers into her folds as she touched herself.

It didn't take long before she was panting hard and rocking her hips to bring herself to orgasm. The two wizards in front of her were oblivious of her actions and completely caught up in each other's movements. Not long after Remus came hard and howled out his release.

Hermione shook and whimpered her own release as she watched Remus come down from his own orgasm.

The two wizards stumbled over the Hermione's bed and fell into it with the exhaustion that was brought on by their fierce coupling. Hermione tentatively got up from the ground and watched the two wizards snuggle up next to each other. She didn't know what to do or where to go. They were in her bed.

Just as she decided to go and sleep on the couch in the living room, Remus opened his eyes and sought out Hermione.

"I can smell your arousal Hermione. You were watching us." Remus was sated and easy now that Moony had received what he needed.

"I'm sorry…I'll go and sleep on the couch." Hermione turned to leave the room.

"Stay here." Remus called out to her before she got away. "Come…sleep with me and Severus." Remus lifted his arm and held out his hand to implore her to join him.

Hermione came over the bed and crawled in next to Remus. She snuggled her back into him and allowed him to spoon her as she lay down. Severus was behind Remus and had his arms wrapped around his lover's waist. The movement in the bed woke him just enough to realize that Hermione was joining them. He lifted one of his hands and grasped Hermione's hip in front of Remus to accept her into their world.

It was a fragile acceptance, but it was there, none the less. Hermione fell asleep that night with hundreds of questions racing through her mind. But the one that kept coming back to the forefront was: 'What happens now?'

--------------------------------------------

The last couple of months of Hermione's pregnancy were spent in a limbo. Remus continued to sleep in her room. He was affectionate at night and loving towards her all of the time. Due to her size he stopped making love to her in the physical sense…but that never stopped him from showing her his love in other ways.

During the day, all three of them would spend time together. Severus began to talk to Hermione as an equal and involved her in his work. It pleased Remus to see them getting along. At times they would even laugh together as they prepared for the new arrival in their unusual family or sorts.

A couple of days before Remus's transformation Severus confronted Hermione in the kitchen when Remus was out on an errand.

"Hermione, tonight will be a difficult night for Remus. I will invite him back into my room if that is okay with you?"

Hermione looked at Severus with wonder as she still tried process his new attitude towards her. "He will need you tonight…I've already known that today. He has been very jumpy today."

"I want you to know that you are welcome into my bedroom tonight. You are always welcome." Hermione continued to look at him for an explanation as she tried to understand what he was doing. "I have had a lot of time to reflect on these last few months, and I have realized that Remus loves you very much. I might even go as far as saying that he holds you more dear than he will ever hold me.

"You give him affection that I have never been comfortable with. I have never been able to allow him to take liberties with me outside of my room."

Hermione thought about his words before she decided to respond. "Thank you, Severus. But I feel I should stay away for this transformation. I am too far along; and the two of you get rather…athletic." Hermione blushed slightly as she remembered her witness of their last interaction.

Severus nodded his acceptance of her answer and turned to leave the kitchen. Hermione watched him start to leave for a second before she moved to catch him one more time.

"Severus!" Hermione called out to him to catch him before he went into his room. "I have never been able to get out of my mind the time we were together. I was wondering if you ever…"

"Yes. I think about it all the time." Severus looked at her directly and with sincerity. "You managed to get into my system, and I find myself wanting you again."

"So, what happens now?"

"I don't know. Let's just wait until that little girl comes into our lives to make any decisions. I have a feeling that she will change everything."

--------------------------------------------------

The next month went very much like the previous one. Hermione became very uncomfortable in the final weeks of her pregnancy and was always fidgeting to find a better way to sit.

The night of Remus's transformation Hermione was unusually uncomfortable. She sat on the couch in the living room with Severus talking about his latest work in his labs. She had her feet up in his lap as he unconsciously massaged her feet. She realized that if anyone were to come into the room and see them like this, they would be very confused about their relationship. Which would be similar to her own confusion.

Remus had left a couple of hours before nightfall to take his final dose of wolfsbane and search out Striker's pack. He would spend the night following the pack through the woods.

Around 11:00 pm Hermione felt a sharp cramp shoot through her lower back. She grunted in pain at the unexpected feeling and pulled her feet from Severus lap to put them on the ground. Severus immediately jumped to attention and hovered over her.

"Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"I don't know. It was an unusual pain. I don't know what labor should feel like." Hermione held her stomach as she concentrated on her body's reactions. Not even a full minute later she felt the pain rip through her body again. "Ouch! That really hurt."

"Hermione, your water just broke." Severus was looking at the ground below her. "We need to get you to Poppy."

Hermione grabbed a hold of his shoulders and used him to help her stand and make her way over to the fireplace. Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder and called Poppy.

"Poppy, Hermione's water just broke, and her contractions are coming on fast." Hermione screamed out as he was closing the floo connection as another contraction ripped through her with a stronger force.

"We need to hurry, Severus, it's coming fast." Hermione always thought it would take hours to give birth…but this was nothing like she expected.

Severus swung his arm under her legs and picked her up to apparate her to the medical wing. "Poppy, I need you!" He called out as he carried her over to the first empty bed that he came upon.

Poppy came running into the room with her wand at the ready and a tray of potions and other medical supplies. "Okay, dear let's take a look." She ran her wand over Hermione's belly as she prepared her spot next to the bed.

"I want Remus!" Hermione looked over to Severus as she yelled out in pain.

"Severus, where is Remus?" Poppy finished her initial exam and turned to Severus to inquire about Remus.

"It's a full moon tonight. He's in the dark forest with Striker's pack. I'll just wait in my quarters in case you need anything."

Poppy grabbed his arm before he got out the door. "Oh no you don't. She needs someone to help. I will also need your assistance."

Severus looked down at Hermione and watched the pain flash over her face. He felt completely lost and worthless in the situation. He just wanted to get away and work on something he understands…like complex potions mixed with chain-linked spellwork.

Poppy handed two vials to Severus and went to swish her wand over Hermione's body to change her into a medical gown. "I need you to administer those potions to her."

Severus went to Hermione's bedside and pulled her head up slightly to give her the potions. Hermione visibly relaxed after the second potion as it's numbing powers took over. "How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"I'm scared, Severus. I wish Remus was here."

"So do I." Severus stroked her brow with a light caress and wiped the beads of sweat from her hairline.

The whole birth only took minutes as Poppy worked quickly and ordered Severus around with a stern tone. Before he knew it, Severus was standing next to Hermione with a tiny bundle, wrapped in white blankets, tucked in his arms.

She was a beautiful sight to behold. He found himself mesmerized and completely taken with her. He had never felt connected to a child before…and he couldn't explain the way he felt a part of this little girl.

"How does she look?" Hermione looked up at Severus holding her little girl with affection as she tried to recover from the exhausting childbirth that took her by surprise.

"She's perfect." Severus used his long delicate fingers to outline the tiny features that decorated the child's face. "She looks like Remus. She has his smile."

Hermione's heart broke as she watched the most sarcastic and acerbic wizard she has ever known smile and coo at a child. "May I see her?"

Severus looked up from the baby and carefully handed her off to settle in Hermione's arms.

"So, what are you going to name her?"

Hermione smiled at the cooing baby in her arms and thought for a moment before answering him. "Her name is Aislynn Elizabeth Lupin."

"You're giving her Lupin's name?"

"It's the right thing to do. She is his." Hermione looked up to Severus to see if he approved of her decision.

"He will be pleased."

Not long after Hermione fell asleep in her bed holding Aislynn. Severus carefully removed Aislynn from Hermione's arms and laid her in a small basinet that Poppy had put in the room. He then took a seat next to Hermione's bed to watch over her and the new addition to his life. Sleep quickly took him over as he tied to figure out how he could fall in love with this little girl so quickly.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Your reviews inspired me to write this chapter quickly. Their dynamic is changing quickly. They are all becoming more comfortable with each other as a new life joins them. I hope to have only a couple of more chapters and an epilogue. I hope you are all enjoying it so far.


	7. Settling Down

**The Dark Depths of Desire**

A/N: I hope you have all liked the story so far. I wanted to explain the sudden change in Severus's heart when he was present for the birth of Hermione and Remus's baby. If I know anything, it's that nothing can soften and change a man faster than seeing a baby born that he has a connection to…and I feel that Severus would feel fatherly in this situation because of his relationship with Remus.

Please remember that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the wizarding world that has been created around them. I am simply having fun with Rowling's creation.

Chapter 7: Settling Down

Hermione woke up the next day in the afternoon. She had slept for a long time as her body recovered from the fast birth. As she opened her eyes she saw her two wizards standing over Aislynn's bassinet, talking in hushed tones at the cooing and gurgling baby.

Hermione smiled as she saw the beautiful sight of these two wizards coming together over one common denominator.

"So, do I get to see her?" Hermione called over their shoulders.

Both of the men turned to see Hermione awake in the bed.

"Oh, Hermione, she's absolutely beautiful!" Remus quickly came over to the bed and sat down next to her to give her a kiss. "I can't believe I had any help in making her."

"It's quite obvious that Aislynn is a result of your handiwork, Remus. She looks just like you." Severus walked over to the other side of Hermione's bed and grabbed her hand in a sign of affection.

Hermione smiled up at Severus and realized that their relationship had changed overnight. She took a deep breath and looked over to Remus that was beaming like the proud father that he was.

"Well, go get her already. I want to hold her in my arms." Hermione teased Remus.

Remus went over the bassinet and pulled Aislynn out with a the care of a new father. Hermione's heart cracked as she heard the small little gurgles and small whines of disturbance that came from the little bundle in his arms.

Remus came over to Hermione's bed and carefully passed Aislynn to her. Hermione watched her baby shake her little balled up fist in the air as she tried to get comfortable in her new surroundings. A tear came to Hermione's eye as she watched the little worry lines disappear from Aislynn's face and peace came over her. It made her feel good to be such a calming presence for her baby. It made her feel connected and at ease.

"She really is amazing, isn't she?" Hermione softly talked to Aislynn as she touched her with soft caresses.

"She is perfect." Severus held Hermione's eyes as he gave her a small smile.

Just then the door to the hospital wing flew open as Harry and Ginny came into the wing carrying flowers, balloons and a giant teddy bear.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Harry came over to the bed and plopped the giant teddy bear in his arms at the foot of the bed. "Is this her?"

"You know for the future savior of the wizarding world, you sure do ask some rather idiotic questions, Harry." Hermione laughed at him as Ginny came over to the side of the bed and leaned over to give Hermione a side hug.

"She's beautiful, Hermione." Ginny grasped the little fist that waved at being startled from her sleep.

"What's her name?" Harry came over next to Ginny and observed the little girl that looked just like Remus.

"Her name is Aislynn Elizabeth Lupin." Remus proudly announced the name of his new child and smiled at the new couple in the room.

"Oh, that's such a wonderful name, Hermione." Ginny got closer to the bundle in Hermione's arms. "Hello, little Aislynn. I'm your Auntie Ginny…Yes, I am."

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione lifted Aislynn slightly to hand her off to Ginny.

"Oh, Yes!!" Ginny scooped her up with the expertise that comes from growing up in a family that likes to populate the world on a regular basis. "Hermione, she is so sweet."

Harry smiled at his wife as she took to the baby with ease.

Hermione became distracted from the people around her as she saw Severus start to sneak out of the hospital wing unnoticed.

"Severus!" Hermione stopped him before he got away. "Where are you going?"

"I am in the way here. I will go back to my quarters and prepare your things to be moved into Remus's place now that you are out of danger." Severus turned again and headed for the door.

"Severus, stop. I want you here…if it weren't for you I would have never made it through the labor." Remus watched the exchange between the two of them with pride as he saw a gentleness present that was never there before today.

"Besides, I have an announcement to make. I have decided to stay at Hogwarts. I am going to stay here as the Assistant Librarian and raise Aislynn within these walls."

"Where will you stay, Hermione?" Harry asked her as he tried to understand her new decision.

"I haven't worked that all out yet. But I want Remus to be present in both my and Aislynn's life." Then she looked over to Severus and weakly said, "I also want Severus to see her grow up."

The two of them stayed locked in their gaze for a long time as Harry and Ginny started to question what was going on. Harry asked Remus if something was going on that he didn't know about, and Ginny wanted to know if Hermione was still under the influence of any mood altering potions.

Remus laughed at the confusion and assured them that a lot of things will be changing in the future, but that they were all for the best.

-------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks were spent setting up Aislynn's room in Hermione's old room. The three of them decided to all move into Severus's quarters and find a way to make their interconnected relationship work. They started by adding a third room to the dungeons. Severus set up an adjoining room to Hermione's room that would give her easy access to Aislynn at anytime.

Severus remained in his room and moved a few things around to make room for a small crib. As much as he hated to admit to having a heart, he was in love with Aislynn and wanted to have her nearby when he could.

Remus moved his things into both of their rooms and spent his nights alternating between their rooms at night. It was a strange arrangement, but it seemed to work for now.

On the third week, Hermione went to her usual check up with Poppy to check on her healing and on Aislynn's progression. Poppy gave them both a clean bill of health and informed Hermione that she was free to engage in any sexual activity.

That night Hermione was on edge. She had not told Remus that she was able to have sex again, and she was uncertain of her hesitation. As the night progressed, the three of them sat in the living room reading or working on different projects. It was a comfortable silence that they had all become used to.

Aislynn was already asleep in her room when Remus heard the call of Striker pierce into his soul. He became alert and agitated that Striker was calling so late. Severus and Hermione looked at him with confusion.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Severus addressed him in a matter of fact tone.

"I can hear Striker calling his pack. I don't like that. He hasn't called us together like this since Hermione. He must know that she has given birth."

"Do you think he will try anything?" Hermione began to worry as Remus got up to put his robe on.

"I don't know. But don't worry about me. Nothing will keep me from coming back to you two. Besides, I have to see Aislynn grow up and go to Hogwarts…I'm betting she's a Gryffindor." Remus smiled as he hugged Hermione for a minute.

He released her from his grasp and kissed her lips gently before grabbing Severus and doing the same thing.

Not long after Hermione and Severus stood in the living room looking at each other with a loss. They didn't know what to do. Hermione grabbed her book that she was reading and sat back down on the couch as she tried to busy herself with something.

Severus watched her as she bit her bottom lip with her teeth in a nervous state.

"Hermione, I require your assistance in my lab."

Hermione looked up at him like he had just lost his mind. "At this time of night?"

"Yes, please come with me."

"Severus, the one man that we both love, and the father of my child just walked out of here and may not come back. How can you be so callous as to ask me to work in your lab at a time like this?"

"Would you rather sit here and worry the entire time? I simply thought brewing would be a preferable distraction from this night's insufferable waiting."

Hermione softened as she realized that Severus was doing the only thing he understood, the only thing he could control in his world, to distract himself from his own fears.

"We were very close to making a breakthrough the last time we were researching together. We should test your theory about stasis charms for complex potions."

"You're right, Severus, we should." Hermione smiled at him as she got up from the couch and went to go check on Aislynn before following him to his lab.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get back into an agreeable working mode. Hermione would prepare the ingredients as Severus expertly brewed the potion they were working on. At times he would bring up certain aspects of the potion that were still under investigation to engage her in a debate. He was trying to distract her…and it was working.

After an hour they were coming close to finishing the potion they were working on.

"Now that we have only the lacewing flies to add to the potion, which method do you think would be the optimal way to introduce them to the brew?" Severus stopped working and adjusted the heat on the potion to bring it to a slow rolling boil. He turned his attention to Hermione to wait for her interpretation of the potion's final step.

"I believe the best way to introduce it would be to simply dust it over the top of the potion, and then turn the heat off after ten minutes of the low boil." Hermione had more confidence in her voice than she actually felt. She looked at him with a question on her face.

"Normally that would be the proper way to introduce lacewing flies to a potion. But in this instance we are dealing with a very volatile brew. We have already added the dark forest mushrooms; and the mushrooms are apt to have a negative reaction to the lacewing flies, unless they are diluted upon introduction to the potion."

"So if we were to dilute the lacewing flies without changing their chemical properties, we would have to mix them with…?" Hermione stood in front of him as she tried to go through all of her knowledge to find the solution.

"You need to mix in a salt solution. I know it sounds basic. But sometimes the most basic solution is the answer. Then you will slowly introduce it to the potion by stirring it in with slow counterclockwise strokes."

Hermione nodded as she went to the potions stores to find a simple salt solution to mix with the lacewing flies. Once she had the concoction ready she handed it to Severus to put into the potion.

"No, I want you to do it." He handed the mixture back to her and stepped back to allow her to step in front of the potion.

Hermione moved to stand in front of the cauldron and picked up the silver stirring rod that was sitting next to the cauldron. With a nervousness that she had not felt since her days as a student, she slowly started to insert the mixture into the potion. With her right hand she began to stir the potion in a counterclockwise motion.

"No, slower Hermione." Severus stepped up behind her and gently grasped her stirring hand to take over her motions. He guided her hand with the expertise that comes from years of brewing. "Can you feel the difference?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she introduced the last of the mixture into the potion and paid attention to movement that Severus was directing.

"It's more controlled." Hermione's voice was soft and breathy as she continued to close her eyes.

"Correct." Severus looked down over her shoulder to see her eyes closed and her breath hitched as his body brushed against hers lightly. He looked down to her neck as he stopped her stirring and used the hold he had on her hand to remove the stirring rod from the potion. He then wrapped his other arm around her body to lower the flame below the cauldron to let the potion simmer overnight.

Hermione opened her eyes and stood completely still as she felt his full body press against hers as she was pushed into the side of the work table by his motions to finish the potion.

"Hermione," Severus whispered her name in a lowly as his lips descended down towards her neck. "Is this okay?" He then lightly pressed a kiss at the juncture between her neck and collarbone.

Hermione gasped at the sudden shock that ran through her body as her body burned with desire. She was leaned back against him as he continued to lightly adore her neck with a soft caress.

"Tell me now, Hermione. Tell me if you do not want this before I cannot control my actions." Severus placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck before raising his head to search out her eyes for confirmation.

Hermione turned her head towards Severus and caught his eyes with her own. They stayed still for a moment as they looked into each other and came together in an understanding that was between just the two of them.

Hermione brought up one hand and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. She ran her fingers up into his hair and pulled him down to her lips.

With her sign of acceptance Severus turned her body towards his own and grasped her with his arms. He passionately met her kiss with the pent up desire that he was shocked to realize was within him. He became frantic as he tried to consume her with the passion that was controlling him.

Hermione stumbled as he pressed his body against hers. She fell back slightly and bumped the work table with her hip. Their kiss broke up as they both turned to check on the potion that sloshed around in the cauldron on the table.

"Maybe we should move this to someplace better suited for this activity." Severus searched her eyes as he begged her to agree.

With thinking Hermione nodded and started to exit the lab.

When they reached their living quarters in the dungeons, Severus only waited a split second before he descended onto her again. They recklessly tried to keep moving towards Severus's bedroom as they pulled at each other's clothing. They only stopped kissing long enough to remove shirts as their clothing became a trail behind them to lead to their destination.

Once they were inside his room, Severus closed the door and quickly put up a silencing charm to keep from interrupting Aislynn's sleep. It was then that he realized that Hermione may not be ready for this step.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Severus tried to get her attention as she continued to kiss and suckle at his chest as she tried to direct him towards the bed. "Hermione, you have to stop for just a second….Oh, God, that feels good! Please, listen to me."

"I'm listening." Hermione absentmindedly told him what she knew he wanted to hear as she worked on unbuckling his trousers as she licked a trail down his chest.

"Hermione, I can't concentrate when you do that."

"That's the point…now help me get these off." Hermione smiled up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Hermione, just tell me if this okay…I mean are you physically able to do this? Did Poppy give you the okay to start…having relations?" Severus had a hard time concentrating on his own words as she succeeded in opening his trousers and grasping his erection in her little hands.

"It's okay, Severus. I was given a clean bill of health…and ready for action." She smiled up at him and caught his eyes.

"In that case," Severus grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to stand in front of him, "let's do this right." He then kissed her passionately and slowly lowered her onto his bed.

For the next couple of hours, Severus exhausted Hermione as he worshipped her completely. He was generous with his affections and he brought her to orgasm over and over. She was lost in her lust for him as would treat her with a loving gentleness; and then he would change his tactics completely and become the animal that she had felt with him the first time they were together.

Hermione fell asleep in his bed with him wrapped around her protectively. She slept with ease as she snuggled into him.

--------------------------------

Early the next morning Hermione woke suddenly at sound of Severus's bedroom door swinging open with force. She jumped up and first looked over to see Severus sitting next to her in the bed with the same expression of confusion at the loud intrusion.

Then they both looked over to the door to see Remus on the ground, covered in blood. Hermione gasped in terror as she ran from the bed, completely naked and went over to Remus. Severus followed her as he kneeled down by Remus and checked to see if he was still breathing.

"Remus, can you hear me? What happened?" Severus was calm and collected; a pillar of strength for Hermione as she ran to the bed to wrap a sheet around her nude body and picked up another blanket for Remus. She watched as Severus ripped the bloodied clothes from Remus's body and assessed the damage.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she saw the deep cuts that oozed with blood. His skin was marred with battle wounds from head to toe. Once Severus was finished removing his clothes, he performed a quick cleaning charm to try and get some of the dirt away from the wounds and clear his skin from the dried blood that hid his injuries from their eyes.

He grabbed the blanket from Hermione and wrapped it around Remus. "Remus, I need you to respond. Can you hear me?"

Remus weakly moved his head as he opened his eyes slightly to take in the scene before him. "I can hear you." He barely whispered his response to Severus.

"Good. I'm going to transfer you to Poppy…you have too many injuries for me to take care of."

Remus slowly smiled, despite the pain that it caused him. "The two of you were naughty while I was away." He began to laugh softly as his throat closed up on him and caused him to start coughing uncontrollably.

"We can't discuss that right now, Remus. You need help." Severus went over to his bedside and grabbed his wand. In a few flicks he dressed himself in his usual black robes. Hermione was surprised as he swished his wand a few more times and she found herself fully clothed as well. He then levitated Remus and began to leave for the hospital wing.

"Hermione, call Poppy in the floo and tell her to be prepared for Remus. Then check on Aislynn before coming to the hospital wing."

Hermione was once again grateful for Severus's ability to remain calm and in control in these moments of panic for her. She followed his instructions as she flooed Poppy and then went to find Aislynn.

She smiled as she found Aislynn lying in her crib looking at the teddy bear that sat in the corner of the crib. She was cooing and gurgling, using her own form of baby talk.

"Good morning, my little one." Hermione pulled her out of the crib and moved her over to the changing table. Once she changed her diaper, she dressed her in a new outfit and performed a quick cleaning charm over her. "We have to go check on your daddy. Let me just get you a bottle, and we are on our way."

Once Hermione was set to go she packed up Aislynn and her diaper bag to make her way to the hospital wing.

When she got the hospital wing she walked into a fury of action. Severus was helping Poppy as the performed charms, administered potions and set bandages with an expertise that she had never seen first hand. She kept her distance as she watched with baited breath, praying that Remus would be okay.

About a half hour later both Poppy and Severus stopped working and began to clean up their work. Hermione was sitting off to the side watching the whole scene, when she noticed they were finished with the major work.

"How is he?" Hermione held Aislynn in her arms as she inquired about Remus's state.

"He is going to be fine. It was precarious there for a while…but Severus was a big help." Poppy smiled at Severus as she looked over Remus one more time before putting all of her supplies away. "He will need a few weeks to heal completely…but I should be able to release him into your care in about four days."

Hermione closed her eyes as one hot tear made its way down her cheek.

"He is going to be fine, Hermione. There is no need to cry." Severus came over to her and kneeled in front of her to wipe away the tear that streaked her face.

"I know. Just seeing him that way frightened me. I realized that I could lose him. He would never see Aislynn grow up, and I would be alone."

"You will never be alone, Hermione. I will never let that happen."

Hermione smiled at him as she realized that the three of them were now connected by something that was stronger than emotions or lust…it was family.

-------------------------------

Later that day Minerva came into the hospital wing to check on Remus. When she saw Severus and Hermione sitting by his bed in anticipation for him to wake she offered to take Aislynn. Hermione gratefully gave over her daughter's care to Minerva to relieve herself on one less stress.

The two of them waited for thirty hours by his side. It was just after lunch the next day when Remus slowly started to wake from his potion-induced slumber.

"I think my hair hurts." Remus weakly joked to get their attention.

Hermione was the first to respond as she rushed over to his bed and plopped herself down on the side. "Remus, you're awake!" In her excitement she hugged him to her.

"Owww," Remus grunted at her sudden attack on his body.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I'm just so excited that you are finally awake." Hermione smiled at him.

"I see you managed to get yourself in all kinds of trouble." Severus smirked in his usual aloof manner as he walked over to Remus's bed with confidence.

"You are not fooling me, Severus. You were probably more distraught than Hermione."

"Hardly, I do believe she has the market cornered on concern and worry."

"Hey, I'm still here guys." Hermione huffed in mock anger at their jest on her behalf.

"So where is my little darling?" Remus looked around the room for any sign of Aislynn.

"Minerva came by and took her. She said she will take care of her until we have you settled in our quarters."

Severus pulled up a chair next to Remus's bed and sat facing the man that he loved with all of his heart. It hurt him to see Remus in such pain; but he could never bring himself to show that kind of emotion…not even in front of Remus.

"What happened, Remus?" Severus asked with concern.

"Striker was angry…just as we predicted. He knew that Hermione had given birth. He gathered the entire pack and called me forth. He claimed that I was under an obligation to present Hermione to him for his own use; now that I was done with her.

"I protested that Hermione was mine and only mine. And, of course, he didn't like that. He challenged me." Remus looked over to Hermione and moved one hand to gently cup her cheek. "I couldn't let him ever get his hands on you. So I had no choice but to accept." Remus took a breath as he continued his tale.

"We fought for a very long time…for awhile I thought for sure I would never make it. But then he said one thing in his anger that made me realize that I had no choice but to win." Remus stared past both of them and focused on the far wall of the hospital wing.

"What did he say, Remus?" Hermione gently pushed him to finish.

"He said, 'I will enjoy the taste of your little girl.' I became violent after that. I couldn't even recognize my own actions. I just knew that he would never be able to touch her.

"I was finally able to pin him to the ground and I finished it. He will never bother us again. The pack watching cheered as they named me the new leader. I was barely able to take in all that was happening as the blood draining from my body started to make me weak. I passed out on the ground in the forest.

"When I came to the next morning, I had just enough strength to apparate back to the school. When I entered into Severus's room I blacked out." Remus refocused his gaze on Severus. "And that's when you found me."

"Well that is one way to complete Albus's mission. Unorthodox, though it may be." Severus cut the silence in the room with his comment.

Remus laughed at his unusual way of breaking the tension. "You would see it that way, wouldn't you, Severus."

"You are safe, and out of danger in the future. That is all that matters now." Severus looked at his lover intently.

Remus smiled at him and took a deep breath before he changed the subject. "The two of you are not getting away that easily from your actions last night." Remus slyly looked over to Hermione as her cheeks started to blush. "Imagine my surprise, when I come home to find my two lovers naked and in bed together."

"Remus, we didn't mean to do anything to hurt you, it just…" Hermione started to explain.

"There is no need to explain, Hermione. Look at him. He's happy about it." Severus raised one eyebrow toward his mate as he goaded him on.

"I told you from the beginning that I can't help it, I'm selfish. I want the both of you. If I can have you both at the same time…then all the better." Remus pleaded with Hermione as he explained his position.

"You mean all three of us, at the same time?" Hermione was still trying to process the technicalities of it all. Not to mention, what would people think?

"Is there a problem with that, Hermione?" Severus looked at her as he asked the question.

"Well, I…" She thought for awhile as she realized that what they were proposing was exactly what her heart desired. "I guess not. But what will others think?"

"It is fairly common in the wizarding world for three people to be in a committed relationship. Like I told you before, most wizards are bisexual. Usually only muggleborns or halfbloods have a hard time accepting the union at first." Remus explained to her that everyone would learn to accept their situation once they saw the way they made each other happy.

"So, then we are an item? The three of us?" Hermione looked at both of them for confirmation.

"We're more than that, Hermione," Severus looked directly at her, "we're bonded." He then looked over to Remus, "We're family."

Remus smiled at Severus for making the final step to accepting this new life with Hermione in it. He never knew he could have so much love for two people in one lifetime. And now he had a lifetime to continue to explore it.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this story. I only have the epilogue left to write for this story. I have truly loved receiving all of your reviews. Some of you had great advice that helped me to construct events as I hit a roadblock in my creativity. Thanks for reading!!


	8. Epilogue

**The Dark Depths of Desire**

Epilogue

"Bloody Hell!!" Hermione screamed as another contraction ripped through her body with force.

"Concentrate on your breathing, Hermione. Remember to breath." Remus hovered over her as she looked up to him with vengeance in her eyes.

"Fuck my breathing! Why aren't the potions working?" She used one hand to grab Severus's robes in the front and pull him down to her.

Severus gently released her hold on his robes and kissed her hand. "I don't know, Hermione. You'll just have to tough it out."

Hermione screamed out as another contraction hit her unexpectedly. "I swear I will kill you! You will never touch me again!"

Remus and Severus looked at each other as they tried to figure out who she was directing the comment toward. Finally Severus got up the nerve to ask, "Who are you talking to, Hermione?"

"Whichever one of you did this to me."

"That would be you Severus. I'm certain that this child is yours." Remus smiled to his other lover to try and lift all of their spirits amidst this tense time.

"You said that the last two times, Remus, and we now have three little girls that are carbon copies of you." Severus bit out the sarcastic remark in love as he teased his lover.

"I can't help it if my seed is stronger than yours."

"More like your instincts kick in when she's fertile. I never have a chance."

"Oh, give me a break, Severus. Like I have any control over…"

"Hey! Crazy wizards! Focus!" Hermione yelled over their mock bickering to gain their attention. "Remember me? The one having your baby? Pay attention."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Both of them apologized at the same time and turned back to see if there was anything they could do to help. They watched and felt completely powerless as she screamed again and tears started to streak down her face as a sign of the pain she was enduring.

After a couple of minutes Severus started to mumble to Remus, "We should have just found out the sex of the baby and who the father is at the beginning of the pregnancy."

"We wanted to wait, remember? It's more of a surprise this way." Remus whispered his reply over the bed to Severus.

"Like it wouldn't have been a surprise when we found out at the beginning of her pregnancy."

"Severus, why do you always have to be so…"

"Great Merlin!! I swear if the two of you don't shut up and focus on the task at hand I will have Poppy kick the both of you out of this hospital wing and give birth to this child all on my own." Hermione huffed as she bit down to buffer the pain she was enduring.

"Will one of you please go get Poppy."

At her order Remus quickly jumped up and ran to find Poppy in her office.

"You're doing great, Hermione. You're the strongest woman I know. You can do this…besides you've done it three times before." Severus tried to soothe her and help her through the pain as he used a cool rag to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Not long after Poppy came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Well, well, let's see how far along you are." Poppy waved her wand over Hermione's lower abdomen as the number 9 floated over her stomach. "You are at 9 centimeters. You are close. Let's go ahead and prepare for the delivery."

"I don't understand why this one is taking so long. The others all came so fast that I barely had time to make it to the hospital wing before they were on their way out. I've been at this for ten hours!" Hermione complained to Poppy as she tried to understand what was going on.

"Well, the fast delivery is a symptom of a Lycan birth. Maybe Severus is the father, or there is a complication we are unable to foresee at this time." Poppy got into position at the foot of the bed and prepared Hermione for delivery. Not long after Poppy stuck her head up to instruct Hermione.

"Okay, dear, we are ready to start pushing. I want you to push at the count of three. One….Two….Three! PUUUSSSHHH!!!"

"Awwwwww!!!" All three of the parents screamed in unison as they worked together to get through this delivery.

Hermione stopped as she lost her breath and started to gasp for air.

"Good job, Hermione. We almost have the head out. Give me another big push, and it's all downhill from there. Ready…One…Two…Three! PUUUSSSHHH!!!"

Hermione felt the release as the head came through all the way. She heard Poppy mumble a wandless charm that she always used to ease the child out without causing too much damage to the mother.

"Okay, Hermione, I want you to hang on and give me one final push. Severus, Remus, help her."

"Hermione, you can do this. Take a deep breath and prepare yourself. You're almost through." Remus nervously tried to help as he anticipated the birth of their fourth child.

"Okay, Hermione. Push!" Poppy instructed her as she used the last of her strength to push. Just when she began to get light-headed and feel like she was going to pass out, she felt the familiar release that came when the baby was out.

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby boy!" Poppy quickly found her wand as she began her usual ritual to clean and prepare the baby. It was only a few seconds before all three of the parents heard the sound of their baby screaming at the top of his lungs.

Hermione began to cry as the exhaustion took over and she collapsed on the bed. "I want to see him. What does he look like?"

Poppy finished what she was doing and came around the bed to bring a small wrapped bundle over to Hermione. Before Hermione could see what her little boy looked like she heard an audible gasp from Severus when the child came into sight.

"What is it Severus? What's wrong?" Hermione looked confused as went to take the child from Poppy's arms. It was then that she saw what took Severus by surprise. Her little boy had a full head of dark black hair and a nose that could only be described as crooked. Tears began to fall from her eyes in earnest as she realized that Severus finally had a child of his own.

After eight years of living together, three little girls, and the end of the reign of Voldemort; Severus never believed that he would have a child of his own. It never stopped him from loving all of Remus's children as his own. All three of the girls called him Papa-too.

"He's absolutely gorgeous." Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled at him as she grasped his hand to show her love.

"What will you name him, dear?" Poppy asked as she continued to work and finish up all that needed to be done at the end of the delivery.

"I think his name should be William Sebastian Snape." Hermione looked directly at Severus to see if he approved of her choice.

"Snape?" Severus looked at her with uncertainty as he questioned her choice. "All of our children have the name of Lupin, and Remus is the one who claimed the two of us in this little arrangement of ours."

"But he is yours, Severus. He should have your name…to pass it on." Hermione smiled at him to reassure him. "Besides, Remus doesn't mind. Do you?" She looked over to Remus to gain his approval.

"I think it's a fine name, Severus. He is a beautiful boy." Remus accepted the name and Severus's ownership of him without any hesitation.

Hermione watched Severus as he observed his son in her arms. She was moved when she saw, for the first time in her whole knowledge of him, Severus allowed one tear to slide down his cheek.

They were a true family in every sense of the word.

---------------------------------

A/N: I know the epilogue is short…but I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear from you all with your comments and reviews. I enjoyed writing this story. Thank you for being faithful readers and waiting for me through my illness and busy time at work.


End file.
